UNA NUEVA VIDA
by Shaoran28
Summary: Su madre había muerto. Ahora los HERMANOS Hinata y Neji debían viajar a Konoha, donde su padre Hiashi Hyuga los esperaba para hacerse cargo de ellos y darles su lugar que le corresponde como herederos del clan Hyuga... Neji/Ino Itachi/Hinata/Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**ALGO INESPERADO**

_**Nota: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto yo los utilizo sin ningún fin comercial sólo para enriquecer mi historia. Ojala sea de su agrado.**_

La aldea de konohagakure permanecía en paz después del último atentado que sufrió hacía un año aproximadamente donde perdió la vida el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Saratobi, a manos uno de sus discípulos, Orochimaru "la serpiente blanca de Konoha", uno de los legendarios Sannin de la aldea.

Minato Namikase, un rubio de ojos azules también conocido como "El relámpago amarillo de Konoha", ahora tomaba posesión del puesto de Yondaime Hokage.

–Minato - se oyó una voz que llamó su atención. Bajó el pergamino que tenía en sus manos para encontrarse con Kushina Uzumaki, conocida en la aldea por su belleza y por ser la esposa de Hokage. Tenía el cabello largo y rojo, piel blanca y ojos gris-violetas. –Hiashi Hyuga, está aquí.

–Lo estaba esperando – sonrió - hazlo pasar por favor.

–Muy bien amor. – Asintió y caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina de su esposo. Antes de salir añadió – Me iré antes a nuestro hogar si no te molesta, - sonrió – quiero estar en casa antes que nuestros hijos lleguen de campamento.

Sus hijos habían sido enviados a un campamento de verano que ofreció la academia Ninja de Konoha y la mujer esperaba con ansias poder recibirlos ese día.

–Dile a Karin y Naruto que los amo y que llegaré tarde esta noche, así que no podré llevarlos a Ichiraku.- ella sonrió y salió de la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Afuera de la oficina del Hokage lo esperaba Hiashi Hyuga portando sus vestimentas tradicionales.. El hombre tenía cabellos castaños, piel blanca y ojos color perla. Era uno de los hombres más bellos de la aldea. Estaba escoltado por su guardaespaldas y mano derecha llamado Ko, un hombre del mismo clan que compartía muchos de los rasgos de su familia.

Hiashi había recibido un mensaje de la Aldea oculta de la lluvia informándole sobre la muerte de una mujer que había conocido hacía aproximadamente 16 años. Ella fue su escolta cuando visitó el País de la Lluvia y por lo mismo llegaron a conocerse bastante bien. En su estadía, con el paso del tiempo tuvo un romance con la mujer y procreó dos niños de los cuales desconocía su existencia hasta ese momento en que la noticia de su muerte llegaba a sus oídos.

Hiashi y su escolta Ko entraron a la oficina del Yondaime. Luego de las formalidades y los saludos, el líder del clan Hyuga le mostró al Hokage el pergamino que esa mañana había llegado a sus manos. Minato se sorprendió al leer las líneas de aquel mensaje.

–Ya veo.- Bajó el pergamino y lo miró con seriedad.

–Hace 16 años la conocí y después de mi regreso a Konoha no volví a saber de ella. - Se sinceró - Ahora ha muerto y ellos han quedado desamparados. Es mí deber hacerme cargo de su bienestar y compensar estos años de ausencia. - suspiró con pesadez – Son mis hijos.

–El consejo…- Dudó en preguntar – ¿Sabe de esto?

–Sí. Enviaron a investigar las fuentes, aunque yo sé que no hay nada que investigar. – Respondió con seriedad.

– ¿Qué opinan? Por lo que tengo entendido, están arreglando tu matrimonio para buscar un heredero….

–Creo que esto cambia todo. – Interrumpió cruzándose de brazos - No hay heredero que buscar cuando ya existen.

–Tienes razón Hiashi. - Dijo con una sonrisa sincera

–Minato- sama – se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia- Solicito una escoltas para que vayan en búsqueda de ellos y también, si no es mucho abusar de su gentileza, quiero que me ayude a hablar con Tsunade- sama. Mis hijos están a la mitad del curso en la academia ninja, me gustaría que puedan ingresar al internado, yo… – cerró los ojos y meditó – quiero que reciban una excelente educación y creo que ahí estarán mejor atendidos que en la mansión Hyuga. Como líder del clan, quizás no tenga tiempo para estar pendientes de ellos en su totalidad y los de la rama secundaria tienen sus deberes. Todo este asunto ha sido demasiado sorpresivo. Creo que es la mejor decisión.

–Entiendo y así será…- el rubio se levantó de de su escritorio – Ahora mismo mandaré por ellos.

Dos ANBU enmascarados aparecieron detrás de Hiashi y Ko con una rodilla en el suelo haciendo una reverencia al Yondaime. El Hokage les entregó el pergamino el cual analizaron. Con aquella información irían en busca de los futuros herederos del Clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha.

–Vayan en búsqueda de Neji y Hinata Hyuga. - los ANBUS asintieron y se esfumaron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hacía ya 5 días desde la partida de los ANBU. El líder del clan Hyuga estaba en su despacho mirando hacia la ventana, hundido en sus recuerdos de aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos azulinos, piel blanca y ojos violeta quien había robado su corazón hace años.

– Haruhi. – Dijo en un susurro.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír que la puerta era tocada y giró para ver quién era .

–Hiashi-sama, disculpe mi interrupción. – El ojiperla se dirigió hacia el líder haciendo una reverencia.

–¿Qué sucede Ko? – Preguntó con seriedad

–Han llegado Hiashi- sama.

Hiashi suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta. Ko realizó una nueva cortesía cuando pasó ante él y lo siguió hacia el recibidor.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver a aquellos chicos sentado en el sofá. Poseían una belleza exquisita que sus ojos sólo habían visto en aquella mujer que conoció hacía muchos años. Los aldeanos del País de la Lluvia aseguraban que había sido procreada por los mismísimos ángeles.

El Hyuga se aproximó y los chicos se levantaron de sus lugares haciendo una reverencia ante el líder del clan. Hiashi los apreció detenidamente.

La chica era igual a su madre. Su cabellera azulina era larga y le llegaba hasta la cadera. Su piel era blanca y suave como la porcelana. A su lado se encontraba un joven un poco más alto que la chica. Su pelo era castaño igual al que el de Hiashi y su piel blanca. Ambos chicos poseían los ojos de su padre aunque con un toque distinto; a lo lejos parecían de color perla pero al tenerlos cerca sus ojos eran de un tono lila muy débil. Los jóvenes también tenían elegancia y distinción.

- _Dignos herederos Hyuga._- Pensó.

Hiashi sonrió orgulloso y se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala. Con un ademán los invitó a sentarse. Los jóvenes accedieron y tomaron asiento nuevamente. En ese momento, le ordenó a Ko que trajera té para los jóvenes.

–Bien.- Dijo el Hyuga – Espero que su madre les haya hablado de mi, al menos. – Los chicos asintieron y miraron el semblante duro que su padre poseía. – ¿Por qué no se presentan ante mí?-

Hiashi vio como su hija se aferraba al brazo de su hermano y lo miraba con timidez, más bien con algo de miedo. En cambio el chico lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

–Mi nombre es Neji…- y fue interrumpido.

–Hyuga. Neji y Hinata Hyuga.- Los miró y se levantó de su lugar para tomar la charola que Ko traía en sus manos con el té poniéndola en el centro de la mesa que los separaba. – Acostúmbrese a oírlo. – Les ofreció la bebida caliente y ellos aceptaron. - ¿Qué edad tienen?

–Cu… cumpliremos 16 en u…unos meses Hi…Hiashi-sama. – Dijo la peliazul muy nerviosa.

–Bien, con el tiempo iremos conociéndonos. - Con su mano llamó a su guardaespaldas Ko para que se acercara y este obedeció. – Él es Ko. Será su guardaespaldas cuando no se encuentren en la academia. Como ya saben soy el líder del clan y ustedes dos son mis herederos. No pueden deambular por ahí sin protección. – Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su despacho – Bienvenidos – fue lo último que agregó dándoles la espalda.

–Los llevare a sus habitaciones – Ko hizo una reverencia – síganme por favor.

Ko condujo a Neji y a Hinata a sus habitaciones. Ambas tenían un toque elegante dignas del cuarto de los herederos del clan. Cada puerta estaba una frente a la otra.

Hinata atravesó el umbral de su puerta y se sintió pequeña en esa inmensa habitación. Neji apareció unos segundos después ya que él sólo había tirado las cosas en su cama para ir a ver a su hermana.

–Hinata- sama, aquí se encuentran sus uniformes de la academia – Ko abrió el armario – y algunos atuendos más aunque aún faltan cosas. - Dijo avergonzado ante la mirada tierna de la peliazul.

–¿To… todo esto es pa… para mí? – Preguntó Hinata al ver todas esas prendas, aunque notó que había demasiado uniformes. – ¿Ko? ¿Por qué hay tantos uniformes?

–Bueno, Hinata- sama, en el internado donde estudiaran…- Y fue interrumpido.

–¿In…internado?- Lo cuestionó curiosa.

–Vaya. Apenas llegamos y ya se quiere deshacer de nosotros.- Dijo el castaño

–No. No es así Neji-sama, el señor Hiashi es feliz con su llegada. – Le respondió un tanto exaltado, pensando que había cometido una imprudencia – La academia ninja de Konoha es la más prestigiosa de las naciones. Muchas aldeas vecinas envían a sus hijos aquí para que se conviertan en los mejore shinobis. Hiashi-sama sólo quiere lo mejor para ambos.

–Ko, ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas? – Más que una petición sonaba como una orden.

El Hyuga hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Neji abrazó a su hermana por la espalda y ella sólo suspiró sintiéndose protegida en aquellos brazos. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

–Cumpliré la promesa que le hice a nuestra madre. Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario y velaré porque encuentres tu felicidad.

Hinata giró y lo abrazó comenzando a llorar inconsolablemente. Neji se aferró a ella y acarició su cabello, besando su cabeza con ternura.

Del otro lado de la puerta que entreabierta estaba Hiashi, quien se disponía a entrar a ver a sus hijos para preguntarles si todo estaba bien cuando se encontró con esta conmovedora imagen y se detuvo a preciarla.

NOTA : Esta es una versión mejorada gracias a mi sensei SASHA545 quien me ayudara con este fic …


	2. Chapter 2 Academia Ninja De Konoha

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto._

**CAPITULO 2**

**ACADEMIA NINJA DE KONOHA**

Kushina caminaba por la aldea junto a sus hijos hacia la Academia Ninja. A pesar de lucir bastante diferentes, Naruto u Karin tenían cosas en común: Ambos eran estudiantes de la Academia Ninja, se encontraban cursando su segundo sémenes y poseían el rango chunnin. Karin cumpliría 16 años en unas cuantas semanas, mientras que Naruto era un año mayor que ella.

- No sé por qué dejaste que Naruto se fuera con Ero-sennin de viaje, mamá. – Suspiró Karin irritada y acomodó su anteojos. - Ahora no sólo tengo que soportarlo en casa si no también estará en mi aula hump. – gruñó haciendo una mueca

-Karin, no hagas berrinche. No será tan malo.- Dijo el rubio sonriendo con un brazo atrás de su cuello.

-Tu hermano debía entrenar. – Le indicó Kushina con una sonrisa fingida. - Ahora lleva consigo una gran responsabilidad.

_-AHHH.- _

_El dolor era insoportable para Kushina quien permanecía en la habitación del hospital de Konoha , postrada en una cama. _

_Orochimaru la había atacado cuando trató de salvar al Sandaime Hokage. Estaba mal herida, y lo peor, su chakra se estaba debilitando gracias al veneno que le había insertado la serpiente blanca. Debido a ello, el sello del kyuubi perdía su fuerza. _

_Dos ninja médicos trataban de extraer el veneno pero sabían que era imposible, el zorro de nueve colas se lo impedía. Minato luchaba para mantener el sello estable pero su chakra se estaba agotando por el esfuerzo. Todo se estaba saliendo de control con rapidez y tanto Kushina como su esposo sabían que si no controlaban de alguna forma la situación, el Kyuubi podría liberarse. _

_Fue entonces cuando Naruto irrumpió a esa habitación seguido muy de cerca por Karin. Ninguno de los hermanos pudo contener las lágrimas al ver a su madre postrada en ese estado. Detrás apareció Jiraiya tratando de detener a los chicos que miraban a su madre luchando por vivir, pero fue inútil, ninguno de ellos abandonaría a su madre en esa situación. Fue entonces que Naruto supo lo que debía hacer y dio un paso adelante. _

_-Papá . - Dijo el rubio arrodillándose ante en yondaime. - Por favor, déjame ser el nuevo recipiente del kyuubi.- Bajó la cabeza sollozando con fuerza, suplicándole que accediera a eso. _

_Minato abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no estaba preparado para escuchar semejante petición. Karin observaba la escena paralizada, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Hasta Jiraiya cambió su expresión de dura y molesta, hasta suavizarla con resignación. _

_Kushina miró a su esposo y al ver su expresión lo entendió._

_-¡No te atrevas Minato! – Le gritó horrorizada. - ¡Es nuestro hijo! _

_La mujer comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente negándose a lo que estaba a punto de suceder, suplicándole a Minato entre gritos para que se detuviera, que prefería morir antes de entregarle una carga así a su hijo mayor._

_Naruto se acercó a su madre y beso su frente tiernamente para tranquilizarla. En ese momento, Minato la tomó en sus brazos y miró a Jiraiya. Ambos supieron lo que debían hacer sólo con mirarse. _

Naruto la tomó de la mano y le sonrió haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. Para el rubio era difícil, ahora era el nuevo jinchuriki y la gente le temía porque era muy joven para controlar su poder. Sin embargo Minato confiaba en él y sabía que podía lograrlo.

La Academia Ninja de Konoha era un edificio de dos plantas. Sus áreas eran extensas y contaba con todo lo necesario para hacer de los estudiantes grandes shinobis. Los jóvenes vestían con sacos, corbatas, pantalones de color negro y camisa blanca, mientras que las chicas vestían sacos, minifaldas de tableros, botas arriba de la rodilla color negro y camisa blanca. Cada joven lucía el emblema de la aldea al cual pertenecerían.

Tanto Karin como Naruto suspiraron cuando llegaron al edificio sabiendo que sus mini vacaciones se habían acabado.

Kushina se despedía de sus hijos cuando vio a Hiashi Hyuga entrar con sus dos hijos y 4 escoltas, entre ellos Ko. Los miró con entusiasmo, tal como lo hacía con todas las cosas que sentían eran un buen cambio en ese lugar.

-Parece que sus nuevos compañeros están aquí. - Dijo sonriente. – Es cierto, aun no saben la noticia.- Puso su mano detrás de su cuello. – Esos chicos nuevos son los hijos de Hiashi, ya pronto los conocerán. Bueno, pórtense bien. Minato y yo los veremos el fin de semana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Karin y Naruto caminaban al aula de clases después de ir a sus habitaciones. Mientras avanzaban, el rubio no pudo evitar notar como algunos alumnos lo miraban con algo de despreció, incluso miedo.

-Vaya dobe, eres muy popular. - dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sasuke. - Respondió cabizbajo. – No te burles.

-Vamos, entremos. - Dijo el moreno.

Sasuke caminó con las manos en los bolsillos junto a Naruto. El Uzumaki tomó asientos en uno de los pupitres y aprovechó de saludar a sus compañeros mientras pasaba por el corredor de mesas. Todos estaban ahí, el Nara, Chouji, Lee, Gaara, Kiba y Shino.

Seguido entró su hermana Karin a la sala de clases junto con sus amigas Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Temari.

Como era costumbre, Hatake Kakashi llegó 20 minutos después. El hombre destacaba siempre por su falta de puntualidad pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto, era el mejor maestro cuando se trataba de teoría de armas.

-Buenos días. Es bueno volver a verlos. - Dijo el peli plata. Estaba a punto de comenzar la clase cuando se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta. – Adelante. Oh… es cierto, tenemos nuevos estudiantes.

Dos chicos entraron a la sala. Naruto nunca los había visto en su vida pero asumió que eran los hijos de Hiashi Hyuga. Su madre les había dicho algo al respecto cuando los dejó en la entrada de la academia.

Lucían de la misma edad, sus rasgos eran muy similares, sus ojos eran idénticos y bastante raros. Bueno, todos los Hyuga eran raros a los ojos de Naruto. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue la forma en que ingresaban, el chico tomándole la mano a la joven de cabello azulado. Él nunca hubiese hecho algo así con Karin, antes muerto que mostrar en público ese tipo de conductas.

Lo siguiente que notó fue la reacción de todas sus compañeras. Un suspiro generalizado se escuchó y más de una comenzó a cuchichear. El comentario general era que fuese quien fuese ese chico, era "bello". Aquello lo irritó.

-Bien, por favor preséntense antes sus compañeros. – Les pidió Kakashi.

-Mi nombre es Neji. - dudo un poco.- Hyuga. Mi padre es Hiashi-sama, líder del clan. - dijo firme

-Ahora es tu turno. – Le señaló Kakashi a la joven que acompañaba a Neji.

-Soy Hi…Hinata Hyuga y…y espero que seamos buenos compañero.- Dijo nerviosa

El resto de la hora fue bastante normal y se le hizo corta a Naruto. Kakashi se comenzó a retirar cuando la clase terminó. Sin embargo Naruto se fijó que se acercaba a los Hyuga y les decía que al día siguiente los asignaría en un equipo. Aquello lo dejó un tanto curioso.

El día transcurrió con completa normalidad y el manto de la noche se hizo presente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto entrenaban en el dojo principal de la academia cuando Karin, Ino, y Sakura se acercaron.

-¿Y qué piensan de los Hyuga? – Pregunto Kiba de la nada.

-Que problemático eres. - Dijo el de la coleta, suspirando ante la pregunta.

-Pues la chica es hermosa.- Respondió Naruto y miró como su novia, la pelirosa, apretaba el puño con una venita en la frente. - Pero no más que tu Sakura-chan. – Se excusó con rapidez comenzando a sudar, no quería terminar con un ojo morado.

-Pues no sólo ella es hermosa, Neji también lo es. - Dijo la rubia suspirando.

De pronto todos guardaron silencio al notar que Hinata y Neji aparecían caminando en dirección del centro del dojo. Ambos hermanos sonreían de alguna cosa que conversaban, mostrándoles a todos ellos lo distintos que eran del resto (por lo general, ninguno tenía una relación así con sus parientes). Ambos estaban usando ropa deportiva. Al parecer, se disponían a practicar.

Hiashi Hyuga les había enseñado la forma de activar sus técnicas de línea sucesoria durante las dos semanas que estuvieron con él. Era hora de ponerlas en práctica.

Ambos chicos se pusieron en modo de combate con un toque de elegancia digno del clan Hyuga.

Mientras observaban el entrenamiento desde las gradas, todos se sorprendieron ante el hecho de que el Hyuga trataba con poca delicadeza a su hermana durante el combate amistoso, algo bastante alejado a la forma en que se relacionaban a menudo. Cuando vieron como de una patada la lanzó contra la pared haciendo una grieta en ella, la mayoría se puso de pie pensando en intervenir.

Todos excepto Sasuke. El Uchiha permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrados y sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de sus labios.

-¡Hinata! - Corrió Neji preocupado por no calcular el impulso de su golpe.

Cuando llegó junto a ella vio que tenía una herida al lado derecho de su frente; un hilillo de sangre corría por el rostro de porcelana de su hermana. Entonces llevó su mano al lado derecho de su propia frente y vio que también estaba herido pero lo ignoró. Ambos hermanos tenían una conexión que jamás nadie había visto.

Neji se quitó su camisa dejando ver parte de su escultural anatomía, para limpiar la sangre de su hermana.

- Perdóname. Fui imprudente. – Le dijo limpiando la sangre del rostro de su hermana. - Te llevaré con Shizune sensei para que te sane esa herida.

-No sólo a mí deben sanarme una herida. – Respondió de forma tierna.

Neji la tomó en sus brazos y caminó hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, las reacciones sólo comenzaban en la gradería donde el resto se encontraba observando sin haber podido escuchar las palabras que ambos hermanos habían intercambiado.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su hermana? - Dijo Kiba visiblemente alterado.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos. No sabían qué decir respecto el comentario del Inuzuka pues habían observado como el Hyuga protegía a Hinata. No la dejaba sola ni un segundo, la tomaba de la mano a cada instante, abría la puerta para ella e incluso le daba miradas horribles a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla.

Naruto estaba a punto de ir a exigirle una explicación a Neji cuando Sasuke lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Espera. - Abrió los ojos y miró a los hermanos.- Él también está herido.

Todos mirado al Hyuga y se dieron cuenta como la sangre corría por su rostro igual que lo que sucedía con su hermana.

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿En qué momento Hinata lo había herido? Neji había esquivado perfectamente los ataques de su hermana.

-Sasuke. – Todos se dieron vuelta un tanto asustados por la voz que provenía desde sus espaldas. Ninguno de ellos se acostumbraba aún a la forma en que Itachi Uchiha escapaba sus radares. Era como si apareciera y desapareciera de un momento a otro. Sasuke no se inmutó. – Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

El menor de los Uchiha se puso de pie y siguió a su hermano. Todos observaron como ambos abandonaban el dojo.

Itachi no era un alumno en la Academia, se había graduado hacía bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando no estaba realizando misiones en ANBU se ofrecía como voluntario para enseñar en ese lugar. Generalmente era el encargado de realizar entrenamientos de supervivencia, espionaje y asesinato.

Salieron hasta la entrada y caminaron hacia el árbol en donde colgaba un columpio. Sasuke se apoyó contra el tronco e Itachi se sentó junto a él.

-La chica herida en el dojo, ¿Era ella, no? – Le preguntó lanzándole un jugo en caja a su hermano menor.

-Sí. – Respondió Sasuke. – Hinata Hyuga.

Itachi suspiró mirando el cielo estrellado. – Y el otro chico era su hermano mellizo, Neji Hyuga.

-Ajá. – Respondió Sasuke con algo de indiferencia.

-Se ve fuerte. – Dijo en un murmullo. – Va a ser difícil para ti todo esto.

-Claro que no. – Le indicó Sasuke. – No me importa que tan fuerte sea ese tal Neji Hyuga, padre dijo que no podía perder el primer lugar ante él y no planeo hacerlo.

-Los Hyuga son guerreros de elite también. – Comentó Itachi. – No tiene nada de malo que no siempre seas el mejor en todo.

-Al menos no tengo que preocuparme de Hinata, se veía bastante inútil. – Dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos. – Aunque los rumores sobre su aspecto resultaron ser ciertos.

-Lamentablemente lo son. Es más bonita de lo que imaginé. – Itachi puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano. – Lástima que sea la única jovencita a la cual tenemos prohibido acércanos.

NOTA: espero que les agrada mi segundo capítulo a mí en lo personal me fascinó ya que este capítulo fue hecho con la colaboración de **Mi Beta Reader y nueva amiga: SASHA 545 **les recomiendo que ingresen a su perfil que es el que ya mencioné y lean sus hermosos fic los va atrapar ella es mi sensei jejeje y le agradezco infinitamente su colaboración.


	3. Chapter 3 el nuevo instructor

Los personajes de Naruto son obra del Señor Kishimoto.

CAPÍTULO 3

EL NUEVO INSTRUCTOR DE LOS HERMANOS HYUGA

Neji caminó con su hermana en brazos por los pasillos de la academia hasta llegar a la enfermería. En el lugar se encontraba Shizune, quien era encargada de esa área y asistente de la directora. El Hyuga tocó la puerta aun con Hinata en sus brazos y ésta se abrió. La mujer los hizo pasar de inmediato, y empezó a cuestionarlos sobre lo sucedido.

-Fu…fue un ac…accidente, sensei. - dijo la peliazul muy nerviosa. - so…sólo entrenábamos.

Neji colocó a Hinata en una de las camillas del lugar y se sentó en una silla junto a ella. La pelinegra comenzó a examinar a los chicos y observó que las heridas no tenían mucha profundidad. Extendió sus manos para sanar a la chica con su chakra de color verde y limpió la sangre del rostro de la Hyuga.

Cuando Hinata estuvo bien y su herida desapareció, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con su hermano. Fue entonces que se percató que su herida ya no estaba

_¿Pero cómo pudo suceder?_ - Se cuestionó mentalmente.

Neji se dio cuenta de inmediato de la confusión de la mujer. - Cuando Hinata es sanada, sucede lo mismo conmigo. Cuando ella es herida, yo también lo soy. - Hizo una pausa. - Ningún ninja médico ha podido descifrar nuestra condición médica o conexión.

-¿Tsunade-sama sabe sobre esto? Puesto que en sus expedientes médicos no se me informa de ello. - Dijo la mujer confundida.

-Creo que lo desconoce. – Respondió el castaño

-Bueno, será mejor que vayan a descansar. - Shizune se dirigió hacia la salida - Hablaré con Tsunade-sama y le informare al respecto.

La mujer abrió la puerta y los Hyuga salieron sin antes hacer una última reverencia como agradecimiento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era el segundo día en la academia. Karin, Sakura e Ino salían de su habitación (la cual compartían), cuando se toparon al joven Hyuga apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Disculpa.- Dijo la rubia, llamando la atención de Neji.- No puedes estar aquí, si algunos de los profesores te descubre en esta zona podrías tener problemas.

-Esta es el área de chicas. - Agregó la Haruno.

-Lo sé. - Dijo indiferente. - Pero ésta es mi habitación.

Neji señaló con la mirada hacia la puerta que yacía junto a él para luego volver a enfocarse en las 3 chicas, provocando que se ruborizaran. En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio frente a ellas se abrió dando paso a la chica peliazul quien se dirigió a su hermano.

-Es… espero no haber demorado mu… mucho nii-san. - Dijo la ojiperla

-No te preocupes. - Le contestó sin dejar de observar a las chicas frente a él.

Hinata miró hacia donde su hermano lo hacía y vio a sus tres compañeras, quienes se veían un poco intimidadas por el Hyuga.

-Buenos días. - Dijo sonrojada.

-Buenos días. - respondió Karin sonriéndole.

-¿Hinata, cierto? - cuestionó Sakura. La peliazul asintió.

-Bienvenida a la academia, mi nombre es Ino.- Dijo sonriente. - Ellas son Sakura y Karin. - Prosiguió señalando a cada una de ellas.

-Mu…mucho gusto. – Respondió Hinata haciendo una reverencia. Miró a su hermano a quien le sonrió. Entendió lo que quería sólo con una ojeada, por lo cual se paró a su lado. - Él es mi her… hermano mellizo Neji. - El joven hizo una reverencia ante su mención.

Las tres jovencitas contestaron imitando la cortesía del chico y se dedicaron a escanearlo, aprovechando que lo tenían tan cerca, como cualquier chica de la academia habría anhelado. Sakura y Karin ya tenían sus respectivos novios, Naruto y Suigetsu. Éste último aun no llegaba a la academia ya que se encontraba en una misión. Sin embargo, eso no les impedía al menos mirar al chico más bello de la academia. Ese toque de frialdad y misterio lo volvía más atractivo que ningún otro, incluso más que Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Quieren venir a desayunar con no…nosotros? – Preguntó la rubia con timidez.

Sakura y Karin la miraron confusas puesto que ella nunca mostraba timidez. Siempre se caracterizaba por ser una chica segura y abierta.

-¿Podemos ni….nii-san?- Lo cuestionó Hinata esperando su aprobación.

Neji suspiró un tanto irritado pero accedió sonriente a su hermana ¿Cómo decirle que no? Necesitaba amigas. Quizás así podría recuperar un poco el ánimo que había perdido por la muerte de Haruhi, su madre.

Hinata lo tomó del brazo y se alzó para besar la mejilla de su hermano en forma de agradecimiento. Las chicas los miraron extrañadas, aquel comportamiento no era muy común entre hermanos.

Caminaban por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la cafetería de la academia, cuando ante ellos apareció Kakashi obstruyéndoles el paso.

-Tsunade quiere verlos.- dijo dirigiéndose a los Hyuga.

Ambos asintieron sin antes darle un "nos vemos" a las chicas y disculpándose por rechazar la invitación.

Siguieron al peliplata por los corredores hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora. El hombre tocó la puerta antes de entrar dejando a los hermanos esperando en el pasillo.

-Aquí los tiene Tsunade-sama.- dijo Kakashi cuando entró.

-Hazlos pasar Kakashi y gracias, hablaré contigo después sobre el tema.- Dijo la rubia

Kakashi asintió y llamó a los hermanos que cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. El hombre se retiró cerrándola atrás de él.

Neji entró junto a su hermana tomados de la mano. Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver a su padre Hiashi sentado frente al escritorio de la directora. Sin embargo no era el único que se encontraba en ese lugar, Shizune yacía al lado de la rubia. Fue entonces que entendieron cual era el motivo de la presencia de su padre. Ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia saludando a los presentes.

-Nos mandó a llamar Tsunade-sama. - Dijo Neji quien no dejaba de mirar a su padre. - ¿Sucede algo?

-No exactamente. – La mujer hizo una pausa y suspiró. - Sólo quiero hablar con ambos.

-¿De… de que quiere hablarnos? - Preguntó nerviosa la ojiperla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la academia algunos de los jóvenes de segundo semestre convivían en una de las mesas.

-Así que comparten habitación. - Dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Quizá no hubo habitación para él.- Agregó Tenten. - Además no veo nada de malo en ello, son hermanos después de todo.

-Ahí había una bodega antes ¿Lo recuerdan? - Comentó Temari. Las chicas asintieron.

De pronto se fijaron que Sasuke se acercaba a ellos comiendo una manzana. Su mano libre la mantenía oculta dentro de su bolsillo.

-Oye teme, ¿Sabes porque ese tal Neji no tiene su dormitorio en nuestra área? – Preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke miró a el Namikaze y alzó una ceja esperando la respuesta del rubio.

La noche después de hablar con su hermano Itachi, se dirigió a su dormitorio el cual compartía con Naruto y Kiba y les preguntó si habían visto al Hyuga.

-Duerme en el área de chicas con su hermana. - Agregó el rubio.

Sasuke jamás esperó esa respuesta. Suspiró con pesadez y cruzó los brazos meditando sobre la conversación que había tenido con su padre unos días atrás.

::::::::::::

_Fugaku Uchiha, capitán de la policía de Konoha, había llegado a su hogar después de sus rondas por la aldea. Su esposa, Mikoto, lo recibió con la sonrisa más cálida que pudo y le sirvió comida junto con Sasuke e Itachi. Lo habían estado esperando. _

_-Hoy en una de mis rondas por la aldea - bajó el periódico - vi a Hiashi Hyuga con sus Hijos. - dijo con seriedad. _

_Fugaku había llamado la atención de su bella y gentil esposa Mikoto y su hijo menor. Itachi en cambio seguía degustando su cena indiferente a la conversación que su padre iniciaba._

_-Muchos en la aldea comentan que esos jóvenes son… - hizo una pausa - hermosos. - Dijo Mikoto. _

_-Y creo que no se equivocaron.- contestó molesto. _

_El silencio reinó en la mesa y Fugaku frunció el ceño al recordar al líder del clan Hyuga al cual odiaba. Hiashi Hyuga había señalado al clan Uchiha como los culpables de planear el ataque de Madara Uchiha contra Konoha, en el cual intentó capturar a Kushina Uzumaki para extraer al Kyuubi._

_-El chico es fuerte. - Miró a Sasuke. – Dicen que es un genio. No puedes permitir que se ese Hyuga te supere. No a un Uchiha._

_-No lo dejaré, padre. – Respondió el azabache._

_::::::::::::_

Sasuke volvió a la realidad al sentir como Naruto lo zarandeaba por no poner atención a lo que le decía.

-Que molesto eres dobe. - Dijo irritado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsunade hablaba con los hermanos Hyuga explicándoles por qué había solicitado su presencia.

-He decidido asignarles un instructor. - Dijo la rubia que yacía en su escritorio. – Debido a su condición médica, he hablado con su padre para informarle al respecto. - Dirigió la mirada a Hiashi.

-Con todo respeto Tsunade- sama. – La interrumpió Neji. - ¿Por qué asignarnos un instructor? – Cuestionó.

Hinata miraba a su padre que parecía molesto ante la decisión de la directora Tsunade pero ¿Por qué?

-Hinata y tú tienen una extraña conexión. En todos los años que he practicado la medicina, nunca había visto o escuchado sobre algo similar. No obstante, ambos se convertirán en shinobis. En batalla, uno de ustedes puede resultar lesionado de gravedad y aquello se reflejará en el otro, incluso pueden poner en riesgo a sus camaradas. - Suspiró. - Anoche fui informada al respecto y el Hokage me aconsejó y sugirió uno de los mejore ANBU como instructor.

-Sigo insistiendo que los están menospreciando. - Dijo Hiashi. - Ambos tiene potencial. Neji activó el Byakugan en el primer día de entrenamiento que tuve con ellos.- El hombre hacía evidente su molestia. – Además, creo que yo, como su padre y líder del clan Hyuga, soy el más indicado para entrenarlos o en subsidio asignarles a alguien para que lo haga.

Tsunade lo miró perdiendo la paciencia. - Hiashi-sama, ¿Cree que la rivalidad que tiene con el clan Uc...

-Él no posee nuestro Kekkei Genkai. – La interrumpió de golpe, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. - Tokuma y Ko están más que capacitados para instruirlos. Son los mejores del clan y además los elegí como guardaespaldas para mis hijos.

-Hiashi, la decisión ya está tomada. – Tsunade se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia a la puerta. - Necesito que estén preparados para que se unan al equipos que Kakashi les asignó.

Hinata y Neji miraban a su padre. No entendieron el por qué de su molestia hasta que Tsunade abrió la puerta e hizo pasar al joven que esperaba afuera. Su cabello era negro y caía en puntas por sus mejillas. Usaba una cola de caballo baja en la cual amarraba gran parte de ese pelo largo que poseía. Sin embargo, el rasgo que más destacaba en él eran sus ojos oscuros como el ónix.

-Itachi Uchiha. - la rubia cerró la puerta. - Ellos son Neji y Hinata Hyuga. Te encargarás de su entrenamiento de supervivencia y espionaje, ya que son perfectos para ello dado el dojutsu que poseen.

Itachi hizo una reverencia ante ellos y Tsunade le pidió a Shizune, quien se encontraba a su lado, el expediente de los Hyuga entregándoselo a Itachi.

-Me encargaré de prepararlos. - Miró a Hiashi Hyuga. - Cuidaré de ellos y tendré discreción como me lo indico el Yondaime.

Hiashi se levantó de su lugar y miró a sus hijos, asintiendo cortésmente en una especie de despedida. Salió de la oficina sin decir más.

-Neji-san, Hinata-san, acompáñenme por favor. - ordenó cortésmente.

Itachi hizo una reverencia antes de salir y los Hyuga lo imitaron saliendo de la habitación tras él.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la academia hasta llegar a uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

_NOTA: espero que le haya gusto mucho el capítulo les agradezco que sigan este fi y en especial a __**MI BETA : SASHA 545 ..**__QUIEN ME AYUDA CON ESTE FIC…_

_GRACIAS A… pao20, Guest, Michel0420, Kreiq( quien me tenía abandonada) ania_coug._

_Gracias por tomar su tiempo en leer esta historia._


	4. Chapter 4 nace una nueva rivalidad

Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces son obra del señor Kishimoto

**CAPITULO 4**

**NACE UNA NUEVA RIVALIDAD**

En el bosque a lo lejos de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, dos miembros del escuadrón ANBU regresaban de una misión.

-Así que entrenarás a los herederos Hyuga.- dijo un chico de cabellos cortos en punta de color negro, quien portaba su marcara ANBU.- ¿Qué dijo tu padre al respecto.- cuestionó curioso.

Saltaban de rama en rama por los árboles del espeso bosque. Itachi se despojó de su máscara y su compañero lo imitó.

-No lo sé Shisui, se me informó de ello antes de salir en esta misión.

Shisui Uchiha era su mejor amigo. Itachi lo apreciaba como su hermano mayor. Era considerado uno de los más sobresaliente y talentoso miembro del clan Uchiha al igual que Itachi. Lo conocían como "Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante". Ambos Uchiha tenían gran habilidad con el Sharingan aunque desconocían como obtuvieron el Mangekyo, puesto que guardaban el secreto celosamente, dado al dolor que les producían recordarlo. Aun así, Itachi y Shisui se habían prometido no utilizar el Mangekyo Sharingan a menos que fuese su última opción ya que de ante mano sabían las consecuencias que les traía su uso constante.

-Aun no sé qué haré con ellos, son inexpertos en su Dojutsu, aunque de Neji-san se habla maravillas. - dijo el ojinegro.

-Y de la chica también se habla, todos hablan de su belleza. - Itachi sólo lo miró. – Vamos, no me dirás que no te habías fijado.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Para Itachi no había más que discutir. Hinata era una belleza, eso se sabía con sólo mirarla. Shisui suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿Qué le dirás?

-Supongo que ha de estar al tanto de ello. Dudo que Sasuke guardara al secreto, fue evidente que le desagradó la noticia cuando lo supo.

:::::::::

_Al llegar a uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la academia. Itachi se aceró a uno de los árboles que rodeaba el campo y se sentó bajo éste. Hinata y Neji yacían frente a él._

_-Ya fuimos presentados formalmente así que ese punto no es necesario. - Se reclinó en el árbol. - Pertenezco al escuadrón ANBU. Soy capitán de éste. Para ser sincero, no sé por qué me eligieron como su instructor ya que desconozco las técnicas del clan Hyuga. - hizo una pausa.- Sólo espero hacer un buen trabajo con ambos._

_Neji lo miraba fijamente analizándolo pues le parecía muy joven para ser su instructor, quizás era de la edad de Tokuma, el guardaespaldas de su hermana, ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿20 o quizás 21? No obstante la edad no le importaba. Había una razón especial por la que había sido asignado a ellos y él aprovecharía su instrucción para proteger a Hinata._

_-¿Qué haces con los Hyuga, Itachi?_

_Habló el joven que yacía parado en una de las ramas de un árbol a unos metros de ellos. Los hermanos Hyuga dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz._

_-Sasuke.- Dijo.- Creo que oíste lo suficiente para saberlo. - Se puso de pie y lo miró._

_Sasuke bajó del árbol y se aproximó a su hermano. Neji lo observó de reojo y tomó a Hinata del brazo colocándola detrás de él._

_-¿Entonces? Itachi._

_-Ambos serán mis discípulos temporalmente._

_-Es broma ¿Verdad?_

::::::::::

-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

Al escucharlo, Itachi salió de sus recuerdos y arqueó una ceja mostrando su expresión de duda.

-Para sepultar a tu padre o tal vez para tu ejecución. - bromeó Shisui, quien estaba seguro de que Fugaku Uchiha no estaría nada feliz con el tema de los Hyuga.

Itachi suspiro con pesar pues sabía lo que le esperaba al enfrentar a su padre. Hiashi Hyuga lo había tomado mal, pero al ser un hombre de clase y elegancia no hizo un escándalo. Sin embargo, eso le daba una idea de cómo reaccionaría Fugaku al enterarse pues entrenar a los hijos del hombre al cual odiaba no le caería en gracia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata yacía arrodillada con las manos sobre el piso cabizbaja en el dojo de la mansión Hyuga. Su cabellera azulina cubría su rostro y ocultaba sus cristalinas lágrimas. Jadeaba de cansancio, se sentía realmente abatida.

Ante ella se encontraba su prima Hanabi Hyuga, hija de Hizashi hermano gemelo de su padre, quien habían muerto años atrás protegiendo al clan Hyuga. Era una chica 2 años mayor que sus primos, tenía cabellos castaños y rasgos similares a cualquier miembro del Clan, sin embargo pertenecía a los miembros del boke.

-¡Eres debí! - Se escuchó al otro extremo del dojo.- Si no fuera por tu condición médica, tendrías el sello maldito (_Hyuga Soke No Juinjustsu_). - caminaba hacia ella y la miró con dureza.

-Lo… lo siento pa..padre. - La peliazul permanecía en su posición.

Al extremo se encontraba Neji sentado sobre sus piernas apretando su vestimenta entre sus dedos en señal de molestia. De su labio inferior salía un hilillo de sangre que recorría su mentón, a su lado se encontraban Ko y Tokuma quienes habían presenciado el entrenamiento.

-¡Basta! - Alzó la voz el castaño y se puso de pie. - Es suficiente. No tiene derecho a hablarle de esa manera. - Caminaba hacia ellos limpiando su herida con una de sus mangas.

Hinata alzó su rostro y vio el fiero ceño fruncido de su hermano y temió por lo que estaba por suceder. Hanabi al verlo retrocedió dos paso pues Neji era realmente intimidante.

-Soy su padre ¡Insolente! - hizo una pausa.- El de ambos.

-Desde hace 3 semanas. - Agregó el castaño.- ¿crees que ya tiene el derecho de llamarse nuestro padre, Hiashi?

Neji se aproximó a su hermana y le sonrió al verla con miedo ante la situación. La ojiperla se relajó al ver la cálida sonrisa del Hyuga y le sonrió de vuelta, aunque el gesto no duró en sus labios ni un segundo al oír las palabras de su padre.

-Por la gentileza de tu hermana, les han impuesto a ese Uchiha a cargo para instruirlos. - Suspiró irritado y cruzó los brazos. - Es humillante. Usted son los herederos del clan. Fugaku Uchiha se ha de estar riendo de mí.

Al escuchar esto, Neji lanzó una mirada asesina a su padre.

-Tokuma, llévate a Hinata. - Ordenó.- Hanabi, Ko. Ustedes también salgan. Quiero hablar con Hiashi. - Dijo serio y sin ningún respeto a su padre.

Tokuma tragó grueso y se acercó ante ellos nervioso pues jamás nadie se había atrevido a enfrentar de esa manera a Hiashi. El Hyuga cargó a Hinata en sus brazos y asintió con cortesía ante los dos miembros del Soke y salió del dojo con rapidez, no quería estar presente cuando iniciara la discusión, mucho menos quería que la chica oyera ni la más mínima palabra. Ko y Hanabi le siguieron sin antes despedirse apropiadamente y cerrar la puerta corrediza.

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama. - Dijo el escolta al ver la expresión de tristeza y preocupación de la chica. - Todo estará bien.

Caminaba con ella por los pasillos, Hinata al oír esto alzó la mirada.

-Gracias To…Tokuma. – Sonrió, haciendo que el Hyuga ruborizara. - Tokuma pu…puedes bajarme, es… estoy bien.

Hanabi y Ko los seguían. Tokuma se detuvo para colocar a la heredera en pie. Ella hizo una reverencia y giró hacia donde su prima se encontraba.

-Gracias Hanabi-san por entrenar conmigo hoy. - Hizo nuevamente una reverencia.

-Fue un placer Hinata-Sama. - Se despidió cortésmente y siguió su camino.

Hinata miró hacia el dojo pues no dejaba de pensar en su padre y hermano. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviesen hablando, presentía que acabaría mal.

-Tokuma. - Dijo con voz suave. - ¿Podrías dejarme sola unos momentos? Quiero salir. - Pidió amablemente.

-Pero Hinata-sama, sería mi vergüenza eterna si algo le sucediera.

La chica sonrió y se sonrojó al oírlo.

-Sólo será un paseo.

Y se alejó sin antes hacer una cortesía ante Ko y Tokuma.

Hinata caminaba por la aldea alejándose de la civilización y adentrándose a los campos. Su semblante se tornó triste al recordar la sonrisa de orgullo de su padre al ver como Neji había realizado el _puño suave_ en su primer intento.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y la limpió de inmediato. "L_as lagrimas son debilidad y un Hyuga no es débil_" se decía así misma.

De pronto, sintió que alguien corría detrás de ella y se volvió para ver de quien se trataba. De un ágil movimiento la cogieron del hombro como si fuera un bulto.

El hombre trepó con ella hacia un árbol y saltó de rama en rama; Hinata pedía que la soltaran y fue silenciada de golpe.

-¡Cállate Hyuga!

La chica reconoció la voz y lo miró para confirmarlo.

-¿Sa…Sasuke U…Uchi…ha?- Preguntó nerviosa

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiashi yacía en su despacho sentado en su escritorio recordando las palabras de Neji.

_-Hinata y yo no somos un trofeo que mostrar ante tu Clan y la aldea. - el Hyuga enfrentaba a su padre. - No vas a utilizarnos de la misma forma que lo hiciste con nuestra madre._

_Tiene agallas. -_ Pensó.

El líder del clan sonrió pues Neji era orgulloso, de voz autoritaria, un tanto arrogante, con valor, calculador y siempre alerta. Para Hiashi, Neji tenía todo para ser su sucesor. En cambio, Hinata era tímida, de voz suave y cortes, amable y carecía de confianza. Todo lo contrario de su hermano.

-Hinata... - Dijo en susurro.

Para el Hyuga era difícil tratarla así. Pero era la única manera de formar carácter en ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos ninja salieron del lugar en donde se estaban escondiendo. Portaban el emblema de la Aldea oculta de la Nube.

-Ese mocoso entrometido se llevó a la chica.

-Deja de gruñir, sólo venimos a confirma los rumores. - Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - nuestro jefe estará complacido al saber sobre los mellizos Hyuga. Andando. – Ordenó.

Ambos ninjas se esfumaron con las palabras aun resonando en el aire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke se detuvo en la rama de un árbol y bajó a Hinata bruscamente, quien se recolocó su ropa avergonzada por lo ocurrido

-Ahora entiendo el porque les asignaron a Itachi.- la miro con frialdad.- hump, eres una inútil.

Hinata entre abrió sus labios pero las palabras no salieron de ellos estaba un tanto asustada ante la mirada intimidante del Uchiha. Dio un paso atrás pues los ojos de Sasuke se habían tornaron rojos poniendo ala chica nerviosa.

-Y te dices ser una Hyuga.- espeto molesto.-¿ que pensabas para no darte cuenta que te seguian?

El Uchiha avanzo hacia ella con la intención de acorralarla. Hinata sintió la corteza del árbol detrás de ella y se paralizo al sentirse atrapada.

-Mas vale que no des un paso más Uchiha.- se escucho una voz.- si no quiere que te demuestre que un Hyuga no es un Inútil.-

Hinata miro hacia el árbol que yacía frente a ellos y en una de las ramas se encontraba su hermano empuñando un kunai en manos.

-Ni… nii-san.- dijo en susurro.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia mirándolo.

"_Así que tiene una debilidad Hyuga y al parecer tiene nombre Hinata. Esto será muy divertido".- pensó._

**Nota:**_ sé que me tarde mil disculpas, pero la inspiración me abandonaba espero que le haya gustado el final era más largo pero decidí dejar un poco de suspenso espero que haya funcionado jejeje_

_Una vez mas gracias a mi BETA sasha 545 por la ayuda._

_Y gracias…_

_Magiu,I can hear the screams tonight,Vale-chan, lady-darkness-chan, Annie Thompson, Mitchel0420, ania-coug, pao20, kikyo-uchiha,y a los que me asignaron como su historia favorita gracias_

_PD: espero que me tengan paciencia con el siguiente capitulo de mi primer fic espero no tardar besos._

_Shaoran…_


	5. Chapter 5 recuerdos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de el señor Kishimoto.

Capítulo 5

Recuerdos

–Más vale que no des un sólo paso más Uchiha – Se escuchó una vez. – A menos que desees que te demuestre que un Hyuga no es un inútil.

Ambos chicos miraron hacia el árbol desde donde provenía la voz. Neji se encontraba en una de las ramas y empuñaba un kunai en sus manos. Su mirada reflejaba irritación al ver a Sasuke junto a su hermana.

–Entonces veamos lo que tienes Neji Hyuga. – Dijo el Uchiha divertido y sonriendo con malicia.

Desenvainó su espada. Se llamaba _chokuto_; la había obtenido como obsequio de parte de Hatake Kakashi después de haber realizado el chidori con éxito, técnica que el peliplata le había enseñado.

Neji se puso en guardia al ver como el Uchiha sacaba de su funda la espada. Por su parte, Hinata miraba con sorpresa a ambos chicos pues no daba crédito a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Fue entonces que alguien tomó con fuerza el brazo de Sasuke evitando que pudiera mover su espada.

–No lo harás, tonto hermano menor. –

El pelinegro miró sobre su hombro izquierdo para encontrarse con una mirada molesta, cortesía de Itachi Uchiha. Luego sintió como alguien saltó a su lado izquierdo.

–Lo que estaban a punto de iniciar – dijo Shisui con firmeza – aquí termina. –

Neji se relajó y enderezó su cuerpo al escuchar eso, pero su expresión aún era seria.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? ¿No deberías estar en una misión? – Le preguntó soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su hermano.

Itachi lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia Hinata. Las manos de la joven temblaban al haber presenciado aquella situación.

– ¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-san? – La cuestionó Itachi dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

La peliazul asintió nerviosa, pero más tranquila al ver a Itachi en el lugar.

–Neji-san, será mejor que lleve a Hinata-san a su hogar. La observo un tanto indispuesta.–

Neji suspiró irritado pues no podía desobedecer a su instructor, le debía respeto. Saltó hasta donde se encontraban los 3 Uchiha junto a su hermana y miró a Itachi.

–Reciba mis más sinceras disculpas Itachi-san. Sé que….

–Por favor, no se disculpe. – interrumpió Itachi quien miraba a Sasuke de reojo pues sabía que él lo había provocado. Las disculpas de Neji eran innecesarias, pues había presenciado todo.

–Sasuke, ¿no tienes nada que decir? – Cuestionó Itachi.

El Uchiha menor estaba junto a Shisui dándole la espalda con las manos en los bolsillos.

–No me rebajaré ante un Hyuga. – Dijo irritado.

Y fue entonces que la voz suave de Hinata llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

–No...no importa U…Uchiha-san. Su hermano me ayudó. – Dijo ocultando parte de su rostro detrás de su flequillo. – To… todo fue mi cul.. Culpa. –

Neji suspiró. No daba crédito a lo que haría. Sin embargo creía en su hermana ciegamente y debía hacer lo correcto.

–Siendo así – hizo una reverencia – muchas gracias. – concluyó el encuentro con dichas palabras.

El chico giró para coger a su hermana y cargarla sobre su espalda, asintió con cortesía y amabilidad ante Shisui e Itachi y se alejó junto con Hinata a grandes y rápidos saltos. Itachi volvió hacia su hermano dispuesto a preguntarle sobre lo sucedido, pero sólo escuchó un "me largo" y lo vio alejarse en dirección contraria a la que Neji Hyuga había tomado.

–Debimos dejar que arreglaran sus asuntos. – Dijo Shisui en tono burlón.

–No. – Contestó serio. – Ya bastantes problemas tenemos con el Clan Hyuga para agregar uno más. –

Shisui hizo mueca al oírlo. Muchas veces se había preguntado ¿Por qué diablos era amigo de alguien tan distinto a él? A veces, le llegaba a hartar la actitud de su amigo. Pero cuando se cuestionaba aquello la respuesta venía inmediatamente a su cabeza "ambos amaban a su aldea" y fue entonces que recordó la palabra que un día le dijo a Itachi.

"_Tú eres mi mejor amigo y serías al único a quien le podría pedir antes de morir… que protejas la aldea y el nombre de las Uchiha. "_

Shisui sonrió saliendo de sus pensamientos – Vamos entonces. – Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Itachi. – Debemos reportarnos en el Yondaime.–

Itachi sólo asintió y se esfumaron del lugar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata y Neji saltaban entre los árboles adentrándose aún más al bosque.

– ¿El Uchiha dijo que te seguían? –

La chica asintió con seriedad – Sólo que… que no vi quienes eran. – Dijo con vergüenza. – Iba distraída nii-san. – Bajó la mirada.

Neji no la cuestionó al respecto pues la comprendía, había tenido un mal día. No obstante, sí le preocupaba saber quién había estado siguiendo a su hermana y el por qué de ello.

Suspiró irritado pues no se humillaría ante Sasuke Uchiha de nuevo para salir de la duda. Ya bastante había sido para él haberle agradecido por la supuesta ayuda que le dio a Hinata. Lo único que le quedaba era estar más alerta por si volvía a ocurrir.

– ¿Te gustaría nadar? – La miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió. – Te llevaré a un lugar que oí a Ko mencionar por casualidad el otro día.

Hinata asintió entusiasmada con una sonrisa, ¿Hacía cuánto no hacían algo así?

–Entonces sostente, iré más rápido. – Dijo mirando hacia el frente.

Neji aumentó la velocidad y corrió a través de los árboles hasta llegar a una cascada que caía sobre el río cristalino. El Hyuga saltó de la rama en la cual se paraba hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Cuando bajó a Hinata, ésta se encontraba tan encantada con el lugar que corrió hasta la orilla del río quitándose torpemente sus sandalias ninjas dejándolas con cuidado sobre el césped.

Por su parte, Neji se extendió en el césped bajo uno de los árboles que se encontraban muy cerca del río. Miró hacia donde estaba su tierna hermana y sonrió al verla sentada en la orilla de éste, jugando con sus pies dentro del agua como si fuera una niña de cinco años. Al mirar esa imagen sintió una enorme ternura, pues le gustaba verla así de sonriente. Anhelaba que esa sonrisa jamás se desvaneciera de aquellos hermosos labios.

Hinata había pasado momentos dolorosos en su corta existencia, momentos en que él estuvo junto a ella y marcaron la vida de ambos.

Lentamente, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Neji recordándolos y su semblante más bien se volvió melancólico.

–Todo fue por ti. – Se susurró a sí mismo. – Por culpa tuya. –

:::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dos niños de ojos color perla corrían tomados de la mano por las calles de la aldea de Amagakure. Llevaban un paquete de rollos de canela y un pequeño paraguas para protegerse de la eterna lluvia de su aldea._

–_Date prisa Hinata. – Dijo el niño apretando las manos de su hermana. – Sabes que es muy peligroso andar por la aldea en estos momentos. –_

_La niña asintió y aumentó la velocidad para seguir el ritmo de su hermano._

–_Ma… mamá se molestará mucho nii-san. – Dijo preocupada. – Se podría enterar que salimos._

–_No te preocupes. – Le sonrió. – No se enterará. Prometo guardar el secreto. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Vayamos a casa. –_

_Ambos niños corrieron puesto que las calles de Amegakure no eran muy seguras para ellos o para ningún aldeano. El País de la Lluvia se ubicaba en medio del País del Fuego, Viento y Tierra. Por su ubicación, toda la nación había quedado en medio de una guerra entre los Países antes nombrados, incluyendo la aldea en donde vivían los dos hermanos. La tercera gran guerra ninja se hacía presente._

_Las detonaciones se escuchaban no muy lejos de la aldea haciendo temblar las construcciones y derribando algunos escombros. Aquello había alertado a Neji que debían refugiarse. _

_El chico miraba con melancolía las calles pues algunos aldeanos corrían a sus hogares en busca de protección. Algunos ninjas pasaban portando camillas con compañeros que se encontraban heridos o mutilados; soltaban gritos de dolor aterradores. _

_Neji abrazó a su hermana y con su mano libre tapó su rostro para que la ojiperla no viera aquellas escenas perturbadoras y corrió con ella sin dejar de abrazarla hasta llegar a una pequeña choza. Ambos niños entraron y aseguraron la puerta para que nadie ingresara. _

_Hinata caminó hacia una mesa y colocó el paquete de rollos de canela que una amable aldeana les había obsequiado. Al parecer, sabía que eran los favoritos de Haruhi, una de las más sobresalientes ninjas de la aldea. La llamaban __**"ángel de justicia"**__ por ser mujer equitativa y por la angelical belleza que poseía._

_Hinata tomó un rollo y le dio un pequeño mordisco, compartía el mismo gusto que su madre. Mientras masticaba, miró a su hermano que lucía cabizbajo. _

–_Él dijo que la alianza buscaría la paz de la aldea con el tratado Neji nii-san. – Dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza. _

_Neji sonrió y caminó hacia su hermana un poco más animado. _

_Fue entonces que unos golpes que provenían de la puerta hicieron que corriera hasta su hermana y la jalara bruscamente hacia la esquina de aquella choza para intentar ocultarse. El ojiperla abrazó a su hermana. La niña tiritaba por el miedo de que fueran ninjas enemigos. Neji miraba la puerta con el ceño fruncido el cual se suavizó al ver quien entraba forzando la puerta._

–_Neji, Hinata. – La mujer sonrió un poco abatida al regresar de la batalla y corrió a abrazar a sus pequeños hijos quienes les correspondieron al instante.– Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí. – Les comunicó a sus hijos, los cuales asistieron. _

–_Haruhi-sensei. – Se escuchó una voz de calma y frialdad._

_Detrás de la mujer peliazul caminaba una chica de unos dieciséis años. Su cabello azulado era corto y lacio pero tenía hermosos ojos color ámbar que resaltaban el tono de su piel. _

_Haruhi apartó a sus hijos y la miró con un leve ceño fruncido. Ambos chicos también dirigieron su mirada hacia la joven. Hinata le sonrió y Neji la miró extrañado pues tenía un piercing en su labio inferior que la hacía lucir distante. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue su mirada perdida._

–_Konan, no es el momento. – Espetó la mujer de ojos color violeta._

–_Hinata tiene que saberlo. – Dijo con frialdad_

–_Basta Konan. – Alzó la voz. – No quiero causarles dolor. Ellos no podrán entenderlo, son pequeños. – Bajó la voz_

_Neji miró con curiosidad el semblante de su madre que parecía estar luchando por dentro para no revelar sus verdaderas emociones ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que Hinata debía saber?_

–_Aquellos que no entienden el dolor verdadero, nunca podrán entender la verdadera paz. – Se escuchó detrás de la chica de capa negra._

_Los cuatro miraron hacia el umbral de la puerta donde se encontraba un joven que poseía un notable cabello naranja. Hinata y Neji dieron dos pasos hacia atrás al verlo con perforaciones en el cuerpo. En vez de tener los ojos marrones que poseía, los hermanos observaron en él el kekkei genkai más poderoso de todos: el Rinnegan. _

_Hinata recordaba haber visto ojos así sólo una vez en un chico cuatro años mayor que ellos a quien había llegado a apreciar bastante. _

– _¿Yahiko-san? – Cuestionó Neji._

_Hinata miró detrás del joven un poco temerosa esperando que su amigo apareciera, pero nadie más se acercó._

– _¿Do… dónde es…está Nagato?_

_La mujer miró a su hija y no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su rostro al ver la angustia de Hinata._

–_Está muerto. – contesto el joven._

_Haruhi miró con un fiero ceño fruncido al chico por la crueldad con la que escupió aquellas palabras. _

_La ojiperla cayó arrodillada ante el impacto de aquella noticia y sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Neji los miraba perturbados pues desconocía totalmente a aquellas personas._

_¿Quiénes eran? ¿Donde estaban aquellos chicos llenos de alegría?_

–_Y no solo él, Yahiko también ha muerto ahora. – Hizo una pausa. – Sólo existe… "Pain". _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::_

– ¿Nii-san? – Lo llamó Hinata, sin que se diera cuenta, yacía frente a él.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

– Es lo que yo me pregunto. – Le dijo seria.

–No es nada. – Le sonrió.

–Neji. – Se acercó a él y lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos entrelazando sus miradas. – A mí no me puedes engañar.

Neji sonrió. Eran mellizos así que compartían sentimientos y conexiones que sólo ellos comprendían.

–Veníamos a nadar, ¿no? – Tomó una de sus manos y depositó en ella un tierno beso haciendo que Hinata se ruborizara.

–En…entonces vamos. – Dijo la ojiperla.

Se colocaron se pie dirigiéndose hasta el río y comenzaron a desvestirse quedando en ropa interior.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas después Neji y Hinata caminaban de regreso por las calles de la aldea, aunque la Hyuga notó que su hermano iba ausente.

::::::::::::::::::::::

–_Neji protege a Hinata siempre. – Gemía de dolor. – Por favor sean felices. –_

_Ambos chicos de 15 años miraban horrorizados como su madre era atravesada por una barra de metal del hombre que se hacía llamar "Pain". Haruhi se había sacrificado para darles una oportunidad a sus hijos de escapar._

–_Co… corran sal… sálvense. – la mujer comenzó a desvanecerse._

_Neji tomó a Hinata de la muñeca decidido a huir junto a ella sin mirar atrás, pero Hinata no se movía, miraba como aquel joven sacaba del cuerpo de su madre el metal dejándola caer ya sin vida. _

– _¡Maldita sea Hinata! ¡Corre! –Gritó Neji al ver que ella no se movía y Pain caminaba hacia ellos._

– _El amor genera sacrificios, lo cual genera odio. – Dijo el poseedor del rinnegan. – ¿Me odian? – Cuestionó con frialdad. – Ahora sientan el dolor que me provocó perder a mi amigo._

_Pain caminaba hacia ellos en calma llevando en su mano izquierda aquella barra cubierta de la sangre de Haruhi._

–_Por la amistad que un día les unió a él y por ser hijos de uno de mis mentores – Dijo limpiando la barra con su manga. – los mataré para aliviar el dolor que ahora experimentan._

_Hinata comenzó a hiperventilar y Neji quiso correr con ella, pero el pánico lo detuvo. Observaron como Konan aparecía junto con 4 hombres y una mujer con perforaciones en el cuerpo. Todos lucían similares con ese brillante cabello anaranjado. _

_Estaban perdidos. Era el final para ellos o al menos eso pensaba. _

_Fue entonces que alguien saltó ante ellos._

–_Jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante._

_::::::::::::::::::_

–Cuidado nii-san. – Dijo la ojiperla.

La suave voz de Hinata sacó a Neji de aquel tormentoso recuerdo. El Hyuga chocó con aquella persona que corría hacia él haciendo que casi cayera al suelo. Apenas logró tomarla de la muñeca evitando que lo hiciera.

–Ino-san, discúlpeme, estaba distraído.

La rubia estaba realmente sonrojada al sentir que aquellas manos la sostenían _– Sabe mi nombre_. – pensó y sacudió su cabeza para responderle.

–No se preocupe Neji-kun, fui yo quien no vio por donde iba.

Neji la soltó de la muñeca y se dispuso a levantar al paquete que Yamanaka había tirado.

–Aquí tiene. – Dijo entregándoselo a la rubia.

–Hinata, debemos irnos. – Se dirigió a su hermana. – Ya está oscureciendo y no quiero tener otro enfrentamiento con Hiashi-sama. – La chica asintió y prosiguió a saludar al mismo tiempo que se despedía.

Ino los vio alejarse, mirándolos con un sonrojo en el rostro. Acarició la muñeca que Neji había tomado y se percató que algo muy extraño le sucedía ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Eso que hacía era demasiado infantil. Así no era ella.

Recordó que tenía prisa y debía correr pues su hermano mayor la esperaba para cenar.

_::::::::::::::::::_

Neji caminaba junto a su hermana hacia el distrito Hyuga.

–Otra vez lo haces Neji. – Suspiró y su rostro reflejó tristeza. – Se por qué hoy estás raro. –

Hinata había llamado la atención del Hyuga.

–Es… es porque hace un mes exactamente murió mamá. –

Neji tomó el brazo de su hermana y la detuvo, habían llegado a la mansión Hyuga.

–Hinata, lo siento. – La abrazó. – No…no quise recordártelo. –

–Intentémoslo nii-san. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos. – Mamá lo pidió.

–No llores Hinata. No más lágrimas. – Limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos y levantó su mentón. – Eres el recuerdo de mi madre y ella siempre sonreía. – La miraba con necesidad como si quisiera grabar su rostro en su memoria. – No permitas que olvide su sonrisa por favor. –

La chica sonrió de nuevo para complacerlo y él la miró con ternura.

– Te amo Hinata. –

–Y yo a ti nii-san. –

Fue entonces que Neji sintió que alguien los miraba.

– ¿Sí Tokuma? –

–Neji-sama, disculpe. –

–No te preocupes ¿Hiashi-sama sigue en su despacho? –

–Sí. Ha preguntado por ustedes en varias ocasiones. –

–Infórmale que estamos en casa. –

–Así lo haré, Neji-sama. – Hizo una reverencia.

–Vamos Hinata, debemos preparar todo pues mañana en la tarde ingresaremos de nuevo al internado.

La peliazul asintió y se despidió de su escolta cortésmente. Ambos chicos cruzaron el umbral de la entrada principal adentrándose a la mansión Hyuga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En una de las habitaciones de la academia los débiles rayos de sol entraban por la gran ventana del balcón. Un joven de largos cabellos castaños yacía recostado en su cama y al sentirlos en su rostro, sus ojos perlas comenzaron abrirse; era un nuevo día.

Neji comenzó a estirarse y se percató de quien se encontraba a su lado. Miró hacia el costado izquierdo de su cama para encontrarse con el bello rostro de su hermana. Giró por completo hacia ella y acarició su mejilla

¿Cuántas veces Hinata hacía lo mismo después de una pesadilla?

_¿Qué habrá sido ahora?_ – pensó.

Neji la entendía pues él en ocasiones también las tenía. Ver morir a su madre ante sus propios ojos no le producía sueños agradables.

–Hinata. – Dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro y colocándolo detrás de su oreja. – Hinata debemos despertar.

La chica comenzó poco a poco a abrir sus ojos y sonrió al verlo.

–Bue…buenos días nii-san. – Dijo acariciando el rostro de su hermano.

–No te sentí. – Dijo sereno el castaño.

–Disculpa. – Le susurró sonrojada, pues lo había hecho de nuevo. – No quise molestarte, pero…

–No me molestas. – La interrumpió. – Debemos levantarnos y prepararnos. Hoy empieza nuestro entrenamiento ¿Recuerdas? –

– Sí nii-san. – Salió entusiasmada de la cama y Neji la imitó.

Ambos debían prepararse pues ese sería su primer día con su instructor Itachi Uchiha.

**Nota:**_ bueno ojala este capitulo les haya gustado fue muy difícil plasmar esta idea y adentrar a estos nuevos personajes, ojala les haya gustado un agradecimiento especial a mis queridas amiga de __**Naruto Fanfics**__ el grupo en Facebook al cual pertenezco espero verlos por haya únanse jejeje _

_Y gracias a mi __**BETA: SHASA 545 **__por las correcciones muchas gracias._

_En el próximo capitulo veremos mas de Ino y Itachi pues este ultimo ya empezara con los entrenamientos con los hermanos Hyuga. Sé que ido lento con el romance pero ya en el próximo se vera mas de ellos _

_Gracias a…_

_KANAME (muy linda por su comen), a mi one-chan nahuni1, kikyo-uchiha, Annie Thompson,lady-darkness-chan, Michel0420,Pochyy, a mi amiguísima ania-coug…_

_Por cierto hablando de mi amiga __**ania-coug **__a comenzado un nuevo fic de una pareja que yo jamás había leído __**NAGAHINA**__ se llama __**Mi Alma en Tu Mirada… **__le recomiendo que le den una oportunidad porque la pareja es muy original._

_Y a comen4: solo le respondo que respeto su decisión pero que no se equivoque no es un anti-hina pues ya que es mi personaje favorito y pues esta en su derecho de no seguir mas esta historia pero que no se confunda y mil gracias por leer mis 4 últimos capi y lo siento en verdad si le hice pensar algo que no…_

_Saludo abrazos y bendiciones…_

_SHAORA._


	6. Chapter 6 USTED, NO ES UNA INUTIL

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra del señor Kishimoto.

CAPITULO 6._ USTED, NO ES UNA INÚTIL…

Shino y Kiba caminaban a una de las mesas de la cafetería en donde se encontraban sus amigos y compañeros Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke degustando su almuerzo.

— ¿Podrías dejar de comer de esa forma, dobe? Es irritante. — Se quejó el Uchiha.

Aburame e Inuzuka llegaron al lugar y tomaron asiento.

—Parece que hoy despertaste de muy buen humor Sasuke. — Dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo

Naruto tomó su tazón de ramen y bebió de éste hasta la última gota de sopa, soltando un suspiro que anunciaba que se sentía un poco satisfecho. El Uchiha lo miraba con desagrado.

—Lo que pasa es que Neji Hyuga le está quitando sus admiradoras y eso le irrita. — Anunció el rubio con gracia.

—No digas estupideces, dobe. —

Para Sasuke, escuchar el nombre de Neji lo conseguía irritar. Aún más después de lo ocurrido.

Gaara tomó su taza de té y bebió de ella un pequeño sorbo mirando a los recién llegados.

— ¿Y para que los llamó Kakashi-sensei?— Cuestionó el chico del desierto.

—Nos han informado sobre quien será el nuevo camarada que integrara nuestro equipo. —

— ¿Cuál de los Hyuga será? — Preguntó el Uchiha algo indiferente.

—Hyuga Hinata. — Respondió Kiba. — Y me alegra. La verdad, no quería tratar con ese estirado de Neji.

—De alguna u otra forma trataremos con él, Kiba. Seremos camaradas, recuérdalo. — Habló nuevamente Shino. — Además, es hermano de Hinata. Lo veremos con frecuencia, eso es seguro.

Kiba hizo una mueca de fastidio, pues sabía que Shino tenía razón. Neji era la sombra de Hinata.

—Mmm. — Naruto cruzó los brazos. — Entonces el tal Neji formará equipo con Lee y su novia Tenten.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos al oírlo. — ¿_Qué no es obvio?— _Pensó.

—Vaya, que brillante Naruto. Digno hijo del Yondaime. — El sarcasmo de Kiba fue evidente.

Shino no comentó nada al respecto, pues sabía lo despistado que solía ser el Namikaze en ocasiones.

Por su parte, Gaara bebió el último sorbo de su té, poniéndose de pie, sacando dinero de su pantalón y depositándolo sobre la mesa.

—Deberíamos aprovechar el día para ir a entrenar. — Dijo el futuro Kazekage de Suna. — Algunos profesores están en una junta con Tsunade-sama y otros realizando misiones. Tenemos el día libre. — Se inclinó para recoger su calabaza de arena. — ¿Vienen?

Todos asintieron y lo imitaron. Todos, excepto Naruto, quien dijo que los alcanzaría en un momento, pues comería un último tazón de ramen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hinata era acorralada contra uno de los árboles en la zona de entrenamiento escogida para que practicaran. Itachi la sujetaba de ambas manos, inmovilizándola al colocar un Kunai en su cuello. En un intento por liberarse la ojiperla rozó su piel con la fina hoja del arma.

—Es suficiente. — Se escuchó la voz del Uchiha quien se encontraba a un extremo del campo. — Con esto he podido estudiarlos y analizar si hay alguna falla.

Los clones que sujetaban a los Hyuga desaparecieron.

Neji cayó en el suelo sobre sus rodillas tosiendo un poco y tratando de estabilizar su respiración. Al sentir como algo recorría su cuello y miró a su hermana por inercia.

Hinata se encontraba aún reclinada contra el árbol. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba exhausta debido al entrenamiento. Con su mano izquierda apretaba el lugar en su cuello que había rozado el kunai de Itachi.

Neji sentía un ligero ardor en la misma zona.

El Uchiha se percató del hilillo de sangre que recorría el cuello del Hyuga, pero decidió acercarse a Hinata para analizar la herida; las cosas entre él y el chico no estaban del todo bien después del incidente con Sasuke.

Mientras se dirigía a la ojiperla no pudo evitar mirarla detenidamente; estudiar a las personas era una de sus mejores cualidades. Se había ganado el puesto de capitán de ANBU por dicha habilidad.

Su rostro era impecable, tan pálido como la luna, adornado con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Su cabellera se veía sedosa, espesa y azulada. Su piel parecía de porcelana y relucía sutilmente. Sus ojos opalinos eran luminosos con una perla. Cuando escuchó rumores sobre la belleza de Hinata Hyuga pensó que alguien había exagerado, pero tenerla ahí frente a él le confirmaba que la joven era una verdadera belleza. Extrañamente, algo en él se contrajo haciéndolo experimentar una sensación desconocida.

"_Cuan profunda e impresionantemente hermosa es."— _pensó.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente tratando de desviar sus pensamientos; debía concentrarse en su misión, entrenar a los herederos del clan Hyuga y no perder su autocontrol, que por alguna razón aquella chica frente a él, le hacía flaquear.

—Hinata-san, permítame ver su herida. — Pidió amablemente.

Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al sentir esa mirada penetrante y encogió los hombros, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado y bajando su mano para permitirle al Uchiha observar.

—Su herida es superficial. — Le sonrió levemente. — Sólo hay que limpiarla. Disculpe mi imprudencia.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico Hyuga a unos metros, quien se encontraba ya en pie y lo miraba con seriedad.

—También para usted Neji-san, no fue mi intención hacerles daño. — Se disculpó.

—Descuide Itachi-sensei. — Respondió el Hyuga.

Neji observó como Itachi se dirigió nuevamente a su hermana y el ardor en su cuello se hizo más intenso, dándose cuenta del porqué. Itachi desinfectaba la herida de Hinata que a su vez también era suya.

—Así estará mejor. — Le dijo a la peliazul colocándole una bandita en su cuello.

—Gra…gracias U..Uchiha-sensei. — Dijo nerviosa, mirándolo de reojo.

—Bien. —

Se giró en sí y comenzó a caminar a la sombra del árbol desde el cual observó el entrenamiento. Hinata le siguió y Neji se acercó hasta donde se encontraban.

El Hyuga miró a su hermana preocupado. El entrenamiento con Itachi había sido realmente intenso obligándolos a usar el _ojo blanco_ más de lo que estaban acostumbrados. La peliazul sintió la mirada de su hermano y un sentimiento de preocupación que oprimía su pecho.

—Estoy bien nii-san. — Le dijo en un intento por tranquilizarlo. Neji sólo asintió.

—Neji-san, Hinata-san. — Ambos chicos asintieron al escuchar sus nombres.—Mañana entrenaremos un poco de taijutsu en el Dojo Principal si no se me llama para alguna misión.— Les indicó.— Hoy pude observar que su shurikenjutsu es bueno, por parte de Neji-san, excelente. Ahora entiendo por qué se le integró al equipo de Gai-san. Sin embargo, pude notar que su atención estaba más enfocada en Hinata-san que en los ataques que recibía y realizaba, lo cual le hizo tener fallas. — Su tono se volvió serio. — Le recuerdo que su hermana no formará equipo con usted durante las misiones. Si en verdad desea cuidar de ella, debe preocuparse por sí mismo. Si usted es herido por no poner atención, también Hinata-san sentirá las repercusiones de su descuido.

Ambos chicos asintieron pues sabían que Itachi tenía razón. Ahora formaban parte de distintos equipo y debían tratar de regresar ilesos de sus misiones para proteger al otro.

—¿Cómo les fue? — Una voz detrás de ellos llamó su atención.

—Kakashi-san. — Saludó el Uchiha asintiendo cortésmente. — Bien. No creo que me tome mucho tiempo entrenarlos y que así estén listos para iniciar con pequeñas misiones junto a sus equipos. —

El peliblanco caminaba hacía ellos sosteniendo en su mano izquierda su libro _Icha Icha, _ mientras la otra la ocultaba en su bolsillo.

—Buenas tardes. — Saludaron al unisonó los mellizos, haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes. — Respondió bajando su libro. — Me llevare a Neji. — Se dirigió a Itachi. — Gai ha solicitado su presencia, pues desea presentarle a sus compañeros de equipo.

—No se preocupe Kakashi-san. Ya hemos terminado de entrenar. — Le indicó el ojinegro.

—Perfecto. Sígueme Neji. —

Neji asintió y miró a Hinata. La joven le sonrío indicándole que no se preocupara por ella. Él le sonrío de vuelta y caminó siguiendo a Kakashi dejando a Itachi y Hinata solos en el campo de entrenamiento.

La peliazul miró con un poco de melancolía como su hermano se alejaba ya que sabía que tendría que pasar la tarde sola.

—Hasta luego Hinata-san, la veré mañana. — Itachi asintió cortésmente y comenzó su andar.

La joven hizo una reverencia despidiéndose de su instructor. Fue entonces que una idea pasó por su cabeza al recordar las palabras de Neji.

_Hinata debemos prepararnos, aprender todo lo que ese Uchiha nos pueda enseñar. Debemos ser fuertes. Sé que él, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que estamos vivos y vendrá por nosotros._

—U..Uchiha-sensei. —

Alzó la vos para llamar la atención del ojinegro quien al escucharla, se detuvo dándose la vuelta.

—Dis… disculpe mi atrevimiento. — Bajó su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. — Yo… yo …bueno me preguntaba...—

Itachi la observó pues parecía estar luchando consigo misma para lograr completar una frase. No obstante, la forma en que jugaba con sus dedos le pareció adorable.

—¿Desea algo Hinata-san? —

—S…Sí. —Lo miró un poco cohibida.

El Uchiha se acercó con la intención de hacerla entrar en confianza. No esperó que aquello tuviese el efecto contrario poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

—Puede decirme lo que sea Hinata-san. —

La chica asintió y bajó la mirada. Se sentía desnuda ante aquellos hermosos ojos de color ónix.

—Uchiha-sensei yo… yo quiero pe…pedirle algo. —

Itachi esperó con calma que Hinata se armara de valor para hablarle. Observó lo tímida que era durante el tiempo que la analizó y cuando sostuvo una charla con ellos antes del entrenamiento.

—¿Podríamos en…entrenar un poco más por… por favor? —Le pidió con vergüenza. — ¿Po…podría usted ayudarme a elevar mi estamina?

—Ya veo. — Suspiró. — Hinata-san, no tengo inconvenientes en ayudarle, pero pienso que por hoy fue suficiente. Usted debe estar cansada. Además…

—Por favor. — Alzó la voz interrumpiéndole.

Itachi la miró sorprendido por su actitud y pudo notar la tristeza que emanaba.

—Lo siento. —

Miró hacia un costado, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

—Pero lo necesito. Ne…necesito entrenar y ser fuerte como mi hermano. Quiero igualarlo para que mi cansancio no le afecte. Quiero protegerlo, como él siempre lo hace conmigo y…— su voz comenzó a quebrarse pero hizo un esfuerzo para que no pasara. — …quiero que mi padre me miré, como lo hace con él.

Al oír esto último, sólo una persona pasó por la mente del Uchiha: _Sasuke._

Itachi la miró y por un instante la imagen de su hermano menor apareció frente a él, junto con cada palabra de elogio que su padre le daba en desmedro de su otro hijo, ignorando los avances de éste.

Para Itachi, la forma en que su hermano se fortalecía era magnífica aunque su padre insistiera en ignorarlo.

No obstante, aquella expresión de frustración que emanaba Sasuke constantemente, la veía ahora superpuesta en Hinata. Por las palabras dichas, entendió que la joven vivía bajo la sombra del _genio _Hyuga al igual que Sasuke vivía bajo su sombra.

—Po…por favor Uchiha-san.— Itachi la miró fijamente.— Ya no quiero ser una inútil.—

Al escucharla avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar justo frente a ella y con ambas manos la tomó del hombro sorprendiéndola.

—Hinata-san. Míreme. — Le ordenó.

Sintiéndose un poco cohibida, subió su mirada hasta encararlo.

—_Usted, no es una inútil. _Jamás… jamás vuelva a decir eso, ¿Me oye? Y menos en mi presencia. — La ojiperla asintió nerviosa. —Bien. Entonces entrenemos. — Le sonrió con amabilidad.

Hinata le devolvió el gesto y se sintió tan emocionada por recibir su ayuda, que terminó lanzándose a los brazos de Itachi, provocando que el joven se ruborizara ante aquel acto.

Unos segundos después Hinata cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y se apartó haciendo una reverencia y disculpándose por su acto tan infantil.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Doble colmillo perforante _(Gatsuga)_

Kiba y Akamaru comenzaron a girar a una velocidad elevada, golpeando una enorme roca y atravesándola por completo.

—Kiba. — Se acercó el Aburame. — Debemos ir a tu hogar para llevar a Akamaru. Sabes que no permiten que se quede después de los entrenamientos.

—Lo sé, jamás dejas que lo olvide. — Hizo una mueca. — Mmmm le pediré a Hana que le dé un buen baño para que conozca a Hinata.

Sasuke yacía a unos metros levantando sus shuriken, mientras Naruto y Gaara se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol descansando.

—Vamos entonces. — Dijo el Aburame.

Sasuke se acercó a Kiba y Shino después de guardar todo en su portakunai. Naruto y Gaara lo imitaron.

—Yo también me iré. Quiero refrescarme antes de buscar a Hinata Hyuga. — Dijo el Uchiha

Todos lo miraron arqueando una ceja.

—¿Y tú para qué quieres ver a Hinata-chan? —Cuestionó el rubio.

—Hace unos días le hice un favor y no me ha agradecido. — Sonrió con malicia. — Creo que es tiempo que lo haga. —

Fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a andar, dejando a los demás un tanto confundidos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shisui caminaba por los campos de la academia donde sabía que encontraría a Itachi. A su lado se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules y cabello largo.

Su cabellera era todo un tema. Solía peinarlo de tal forma que caía cubriendo el lado izquierdo de su rostro al igual que su hermana Ino Yamanaka.

—Seguro que Itachi está aquí ¿hm?

—Claro idiota. Si no fuera así, lo estaríamos buscando en otro lado.

—Espero que lo encontremos pronto y terminemos con la misión. — Cruzó los brazos e hizo una mueca de fastidio. — Saben que me canso de mirar sus inexpresivos rostro ¿hm? —

Shisui rodó los ojos; ese tipo siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas cuando comenzaba con sus discursos de qué era el arte. El único que lograba soportarlo sin querer ahórcalo era Itachi. Al parecer lo respetaba hasta cierto punto y lo felicitaba por ser el único en la aldea que poseía un _kekkei genkai explosivo,_ genes que heredó de su madre fallecida, quien pertenecía a _Iwagakure._

—Debe estar por aquí. — Dijo el ojinegro. — Tenía que entrenar a los Hyuga.

Ambos chicos escucharon ruidos de combate que repentinamente se detuvieron. Shisui detuvo su andar mirando hacia donde supuso que venían aquellos sonidos.

—Oye imbécil. — Se quejó Deidara al ser tomado por el cuello de su capa.

Shisui lo jaló hacia él para que se ocultaran detrás de uno de los árboles. — Cállate. —

—A mí no me calles ¡Hm! — Dijo irritado. — La próxima vez que te pases, decidiré como vas a morir. —

—Quiero ver que lo intentes. — Le indicó mirando al frente y sonriendo con malicia.

Aquello llamó la atención del rubio así que lo imitó observando también hacia donde Shisui lo hacía, encontrándose con una chica peliazul postrada en el suelo.

Pero aún más, le sorprendió ver a Itachi Uchiha sobre ella.

"_Al menos ahora sé que no es gay". — _Pensó el rubio

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Nota: **__hola antes que nada un agradecimiento para mi BETA…__** Sasha545**__ quien me ayuda con las correcciones de mi fic. Y que mas decir no hay necesidad de recomendar su grandiosas historias porque dudo que alguien no las haya leído, sobre todo __**Love is **__maravillosa historia y si alguien no la leído pasen a su perfil y lean las obras de arte que ha realizado todas las atraparan._

_Y agradezco a…._

_**KANAME, kikyo-uchiha, Annie Thompson, Lady darknees, nahuni1( nee-chan adorada), ania-coug( también t adoro).**_

_Y a los que me anexaron como su historia favorita… _

_Bueno para este capi tenía pensado un titulo distinto pero decidí cambiarlos por que creo que será mejor para más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado este capi me costó mucho por eso tarde la inspiración a veces me abandona por días pero aclaro no dejare colgada esta historia, ni __**De un inexplicable amor, renace un clan**__, tampoco el gaahina que publique hace poco __**Nace un amor en el desierto**__ aunque a veces me tarde prometo acabarlos .¿vale?_

_Bendiciones, abrazos y millones de besos… _

_Y nuevamente gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia para leerla y por fa déjenme review esta vez porque si me gustaría saber que tal lo hice con Itachi._


	7. Chapter 7 Celos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

CAPITULO 7

¿CELOS?

Deidara y Shisui permanecían ocultos, detrás de uno de los árboles que rodeaba el campo de entrenamiento. Observando aquella escena entre Itachi y la heredera del Souke.

-No eres nada tonto, primito.- dijo el pelinegro en tono de burla.

-No conocía, esa faceta en Itachi ¿hm?.- hablo el rubio.- ¿Quién es la chica?.-

-Es la heredera Hyuga, ¿estás ciego o qué?.- dijo molesto Shisui.- será mejor que te quites esos cabellos de la cara, creo que son los responsables de tu mala visión.-

-¡Sacrilegio! Mi cabello es un arte tal cual es.- respondió el rubio exaltado.

Shisui solo rodó los ojos al oírlo _¿Por qué, aquel sujeto tenía que ser tan irritante?_ El Yondaime debía odiarlo. Pues con frecuencia, lo asignaba como su compañero. _¿Qué a caso, no había alguien más?_

-¿Otra vez espiando a Hanabi Hyuga, Shisui?.- se escuchó una vos muy conocida, detrás de ellos.- creo que estas tomando gusto, de que esa Hyuga te patee el trasero.-

Sasuke había llegado hasta ellos, pues caminaba de regreso junto a sus compañeros. Pero al ver a Shisui y Deidara escondido detrás de uno de los arboles del campo, decidió ir con ellos para ver _¿Qué diablos hacían? _Y de paso preguntar por Itachi. Gaara ,Shino y Kiba se despidieron, mientras Naruto decidió acompañar a su amigo.

Shisui se enderezó para encarar a los recién llegados, Deidara lo imitó y al ver de quien se trataba rodo sus ojos. Pues de los 3 Uchihas. Sasuke, era al cual más detestaba.

-Sasuke, Namikaze ¿No deberían estar en clases?.- cuestionó Shisui.

-Deberíamos Shisui, pero algunos profesores están en misión y otros en junta con la abuela Tsunade, tenemos el día libre.- respondió Naruto sonriente.

-¿Dónde está Itachi?.- cuestionó Sasuke.- debió verme hace unas horas en el campo, se suponía que me ayudaría a entrenar.-

-¿Itachi?.- dijo shisui con inocencia

Deidara sonrió con malicia.

-Está por haya.- dijo señalando en la dirección en la cual se encontraba.- y al parecer está muy ocupado ¿hm?.-

-Yo en su lugar, también te dejaría esperando.- añadió Shisui.

Sasuke y el curioso de Naruto miraron hacia donde el rubio Yamanaka, había indicado. El Uchiha frunció el ceño al ver la razón, por la cual lo habían dejado plantado.

-Es Hinata-chan.- miro al azabache.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hinata, era novia de tu hermano? ¿Neji lo sabe?.- cuestionó Naruto.- porque dudo que este feliz con la noticia.- cruzó de brazos. Y medito asintiendo.- ahora entiendo porque nos mira feo, creo que piensa que somos cómplices.-

-No seas imbécil.- dijo mostrando molestia ante la escena.- Itachi es su instructor. De ella y del idiota del Hyuga.

-Pues vaya forma de entrenar.-

Deidara y Shisui sonrieron ante el comentario del hijo del Yondaime. Sasuke en cambio, giró en sí. Y retomo su andar.

-Dile a Itachi, Shisui.- hablo el Uchiha mientras caminaba.- que me busque cuando termine de hacer estupideces.-

-Oye espérame Teme.- dijo el rubio al percatarse, que lo habían dejado atrás.

Naruto se despidió Shisui y Deidara, corrió detrás de su amigo. Shisui dedujo lo obvio, Sasuke se había molestado, no por el hecho que lo dejara esperando. Si no que ese motivo, fuera un Hyuga.

-Oye tú, ¿hm?.- hablo Deidara.

-¿Qué?.- respondió el Uchiha.

-¿Quién diablos es Neji?-

Shisui suspiro irritado, pues ¿en qué mundo vivía, para no saber de los herederos del Souke? Si todo mundo hablaba de los inesperados hijos de Hiashi Hyuga, lo miró irritado y se limitó a explicarle.

…

Itachi se puso en pie, sintiéndose un poco incomodo. Había permanecido sobre la chica más de lo debido. Pero no pudo evitarlo, pues se había perdido en aquellos ojos perlas. Además del hecho de que su rostro le recordaba, a alguien pero ¿Quién? Pues su mente por increíble que pareciese, se negaba a darle esa información. Y no entendía la razón.

Por su parte Hinata estaba paralizada debido a la vergüenza que le invadía. Pues mientras entrenaban, junto a su ahora sensei, Itachi Uchiha en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La ojiperla en un torpe movimiento tropezó con una pequeña roca, cayó al suelo sobre su espalda y en un intento por no hacerlo, tomo a Itachi de su vestimenta, sorprendiéndole y lo llevo consigo haciendo que también callera sobre ella.

Pero al tenerlo así de cerca, Hinata pudo apreciarlo mejor, cayendo en cuenta que era realmente aun más atractivo de lo que se veía a simple vista, púes el Uchiha poseía un semblante inigualable.

-Uchi…Uchiha-sensei, lo siento.- dijo la Hyuga cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Se sentía avergonzada, no solo por haber sido torpe, sino por los pensamientos que había tenido sobre su sensei, al reconocer su atractivo. Pues a su parecer era inapropiado.

-Estoy avergonzada.- dijo en un hilillo de vos.

-No tiene el, porque sentir vergüenza Hinata-san.- dijo Itachi .- pues solo se consigue la perfección con la practica.-

Hinata al oírlo bajo lentamente sus manos, mostrando sus mejillas encendidas. Por su parte el Uchiha le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Permitame ayudarle.-

La chica asintió y le tomo su mano. Colocándose en pie un poco cohibida.

-Hinata-san es su primer día de entrenamiento.- hablo nuevamente el Uchiha.- además de ser Shinobis, somos seres humanos tenemos derecho a errar.- sonrió con amabilidad.- aunque como Shinobis, no podemos darnos ese lujo.- bromeó

Hinata asintió tímidamente.

-Muchas gracias, Uchiha-sensei.-

La chica hizo una reverencia ante él, pues en verdad le agradecía su tiempo.

El Uchiha por su parte asintió en cortesía, ante el gesto. Y le sonrió.

-entonces, hasta maña…-

Y fue interrumpido

-Al parecer mi primito, ya tiene novia.-

Shisui apareció de la nada, junto a Itachi. Haciendo que Hinata se sobre saltará por ello.

-Pues ya era hora.- dijo Shisui cruzando los brazos y en tono de reproche.- estaba empezando a cuestionar seriamente sobre tu sexualidad.-

Itachi suspiro con pesar.- Shisui.- le saludó.- ¿Qué haces, aquí?.- pregunto con simpleza

Shisui por su parte miraba a la Hyuga de pies a cabeza, recordando las palabras de su mejor amigo.

_-Aquellos jóvenes tienen algo que me resulta familiar. Sobre todo mirándole a ella.-_

Itachi tenía razón, quizás ellos le conocían pero la pregunta era _¿De dónde?._ Pues lo curioso era, que al parecer a ambos le sucedía lo mismo, no le recordaban.

Itachi estaba a punto de cuestionarle de nuevo, pues creyó que su primo no le había oído. Además la forma en que miraba a la chica, estaba provocando incomodarla. Pues Hinata ya había desviado la mirada avergonzada.

-Oye imbécil.- se escuchó una vos, detrás de ellos.

Itachi miró sobre su hombro. Deidara se acercaba con una expresión, de fastidio.

-¿Por qué diablos me dejas atrás?.- espetó irritado.- estoy empezando a odiar, ese maldito Jutsu ¿hm?.-

Shisui suspiró exasperado, ante los innumerables reclamos que comenzaban a salir de los labios del rubio.

-¿Te puedes callar?-le gritó.- qué impresión le estamos dando a Hyuga-san.- dijo Shisui mirando a Deidara que llegaba junto a él.- disculpe Hyuga-san.- se dirigió a la chica.- déjeme presentarme como es debido.-

Itachi lo miró con seriedad, pues Shisui era capaz de coquetearles a cualquier cosa que llevase falda.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Shisui, como lo mencionó mi primo, que espero no haya nada sentimental entre ustedes.- hizo una cortesía ante ella guiñándole un ojo

Hinata dio un paso adelante, con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Hum… Mucho gusto Shisui-san mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y… y bueno.- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.- Uchiha-san es mi sensei.-

-¡Oh! Me alegra escuchar eso.-

Hinata se encendió sobremanera, ante la coquetería del pelinegro. Itachi negaba con serenidad.

Deidara por su parte rodó los ojos, por la palabrería barata de Shisui.

-Apártate.- el rubio le empujó, para colocarse frente a la ojiperla y la observo.

_Es una belleza.-_pensó

-¿Hm? Bien, yo soy.-

-Imbécil.- Shisui fingió toser.- Tarado.- simuló nuevamente.

Deidara le miró como si quisiera desintegrarlo, con solo verlo.

Itachi suspiro con pesar, siempre era lo mismo con ese par.

-¿Hm? Soy Deidara Yamanaka y soy un artista.- dijo con orgullo.

-¿Qué?.- Shisui arqueo una ceja cruzándose de brazos.- ¿A esos bichos le llamas arte?.- cuestionó con burla.

Hinata ante la reacción del rubio, no pudo evitar soltar una risita que cubrió con su puño. Pues aquella discusión le estaba pareciendo, una tanto cómica. El gesto no paso desapercibido para Itachi, quien sonrió por inercia al verla.

-¿Qué cosa?¡Filisteo!.- dijo el rubio irritado y con un tic en el ojo.- algunas personas no reconocerían el Arte, aunque les mordiera.- alegó

Una nueva serie de discusiones se inicio entre ambos, al grado de tomarse de sus capaz y comenzar a zarandearse. Fue el momento que Itachi decidió intervenir, pues observo que Deidara ya tenía arcilla en su mano.

Pero fue entonces que una dulce vos, llamo la atención de los 3 jóvenes.

-Bueno….humm…yo me retiraré. Debo buscar a mi nii-san.- dijo la joven e hizo una reverencia.

-Fue un placer conocerles.- se dirigió a Shisui y Deidara.- y Uchiha-sensei.- giró para mirar a Itachi.- nuevamente le agradezco, su amabilidad.- hizo una nueva cortesía.

-Descuide Hinata-san.- asintió Itachi con amabilidad

Hinata giró en sí y los 3 jóvenes observaron como la joven heredera, se alejaba.

-Eres un maldito.- hablo Shisui.- debe ser excitante entrenar con semejante chica.-

-Shisui.- reprendió Itachi.

-¿Qué? Es bella me pregunto.- sonrío malicioso.-¿Cómo estará debajo de toda esa ropa?.-

Itachi lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Hm? Pues me gustaría ver como Hiashi Hyuga te saca los ojos, por posarlos en su única hija.- dijo Deidara.- pagaría por ello.-

-Imbécil.-

El rubio sonrió triunfante y busco dentro de sus capas un pergamino, lanzándoselo a Itachi quien lo cogió en el aire. Y lo abrió para ver su contenido.

-Jiraiya-sama ha enviado este pergamino.- hablo Shisui con seriedad.- con interesante información.-

La expresión de Deidara había cambiado a una seria. El Uchiha leyó el pergamino en sus manos y frunció el ceño ante la información.

-¿_Akatsuki_?.-

Itachi comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Estás seguro Neji?.- cuestionó la chica castaña de moñitos.

-Es arriesgado.- añadió el chico de cejas tupidas.

Habían pasado ya 4 meses desde que Neji y Hinata, iniciaron sus entrenamientos y clases con sus respectivos senseis.

El Hyuga suspiró con pesar al recordar a su nuevo mentor Maito Gai _La sublime bestia verde de Konoha,_ quien se refería así mismo de esta forma. Era un Jounin de edad madura, que se especializaba en _Taijutsu._

La primera impresión de el heredero del Souke, fue al conocerlo que era una persona cursi, que usaba frases pasada de moda y había decidido en ese instante que cruzaron palabras, que hablaría con Tsunade para pedirle una transferencia de equipo. Pues no solo su nuevo sensei le parecía un sujeto ridículo, su compañero Rock Lee no se quedaba atrás. La única que mostraba ser alguien decente, era la chica de moñitos.

Pero al entrenar con Gai, observo como su sensei, era un maestro en el Taijutsu. Pues tenía conocimientos muy avanzados. Su habilidad era en varios estilos y técnica sobre este, con ello dedujo que Maito Gai, era capaz de luchar contra un sin número de ninja de alto nivel, sin requerir de ningún arma ninja.

-Hazlo.- dijo firme

Colocándose en medio del campo, en el cual entrenaban.

Tenten miró a su novio y este asintió sonriente con el pulgar arriba, ante la firmeza de su compañero. Salto a la rama de un árbol para resguardarse de los proyectiles, pues lo menos que quería era estorbar.

La castaña suspiro resignada y coloco dos pergaminos pequeños sobre el suelo.

-Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes (_soshoryu)-_

Tras realizar unos sellos, los pergaminos se activaron saliendo lanzados por los aires como dragones de humo en forma de hélice. Tenten salto entre los pergaminos y comenzó a convocar rápidamente y lanzar todo tipo de armas contra Neji, formando una andanada mortal de proyectiles.

-Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas (_Hakkeshou Kaiten)_

Neji liberó todo los _tenketsu_ y giró rápidamente con la elegancia que distingue al clan Hyuga, para repeler el ataque de su compañera con la liberación de chakra, de todos los puntos de chakra de su cuerpo.

Lee observo como su nuevo compañero poseía un excesivo control de chakra y una gran habilidad del famoso _Juken_ del clan Hyuga.

-Increíble.- expresó sorprendido.

Tenten cayó en pie con los pergaminos en mano, igual de sorprendida que su novio y compañero. Al ver como el genio del Souke, detenía sus giros, totalmente ileso.

-Perfecto.- sonrió con arrogancia.

Pues no solo Hiashi le mostraba sobre las técnicas más fuertes del clan Hyuga. Tenía a unos de los mejores Jounin, como su Sensei. Y también contaba con la instrucción del _Genio_ del clan Uchiha.

Con ayuda de ellos podría adquirir la fuerza suficiente, para proteger a Hinata del ahora líder de _Amegakure_, quien sabia que tarde o temprano vendría por ellos.

….

-Lo…lo siento.- dijo jadeando.- yo no puedo continuar.-

Hinata se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y apoyo sus manos sobre el césped del campo, debido al agotamiento que sufría. Pues una horas antes, había estado entrenando su coordinación en equipo junto a Shino y Kiba, pues aun no se adaptaba a la velocidad de este último.

-Vamos Hyuga.- dijo el ojinegro.- un poco más.-

La chica peliazul estaba sonrojada, debido al entrenamiento. Negó cabizbaja cubriendo parte de su rostro con su flequillo.

-Bien.- respondió irritado, ante la negativa.- pero mañana nos quedaremos entrenando, hasta el anochecer.-

El chico de piel blanca y cabellos azabache camino hasta donde se encontraba su compañera de entrenamiento. Sentándose junto a ella y colocó sus manos en el suelo tras su espalda y cerro lo ojos meditando.

-Recuerda.- llamo la atención de la chica.- prometiste ayudarme a mejorar en mi taijutsu.- dijo Sasuke echando su cabeza hacia atrás, para sentir mejor la brisa que llegaba en esos momentos.

Hinata se enderezo se sentó sobre sus piernas mirando su perfil, un sonrojo más intenso apareció en sus mejillas, al recordar la petición del Uchiha.

::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hinata corría por los pasillos donde se encontraba su dormitorio. Suspiro resignada hasta estar ante su habitación, pues sabía de antemano que detrás de esta estaría Neji esperando para acribillarla con preguntas como ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con quién? Y sobre el peligro de deambular sola. Titubeo un poco antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta. Pero se armo de valor y la abrió de golpe cerrando los ojos._

_-Nii-san, lo siento.-_

_Silencio._

_Poco a poco abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con un ceño fruncido, pero nadie se encontraba en la habitación o al menos eso creía._

_Suspiro con alivio y cruzó el umbral de la puerta, para cerrarla detrás de sí. Se sentía agotada, realmente agotada, pues se exigió más de la cuenta, al pedirle a su sensei Itachi, que le dedicara un poco más de su tiempo. _

_La joven estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que permanecía impasible, como un mueble más de la habitación preguntándose ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría, para notar que la observaba?_

_La Hyuga deslizó su chamarra por sus hombros, dejando caer al suelo, quedándose con solo una diminuta camisa de red, que parecía su se segunda piel. Se dispuso a despojarse de su pantalón, cuando escucho detrás de ella una vos aclarar su garganta. Giró en si con una sonrisa imaginando a su Nii-san detrás de ella, pero el gesto se borro al ver de quien se trataba._

_-¿Uchiha-kun?.-dijo sorprendida._

_La chica observo a Sasuke que yacía en una esquina de aquella habitación._

_-Tenía que hacerme notar.- dijo indiferente. Y enderezó para caminar hacia ella.- me pregunto si Tsunade, hizo bien en colocarte en un equipo de rastreo.-_

_Hinata lo miró confundida. _

_Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero exhalo para tratar de reprimir sus ganas de gritarle._

_-Es obvio que ni siquiera notas mi presencia.- se detuvo a una distancia prudente.- si no lo hago, te hubiera despojado de tu ropa, sin darte cuenta que alguien te observaba.- dijo señalando la prenda que yacía en el suelo con la mirada.- si no fuera por esos ojos dudaría que eres una Hyuga.-_

_La ojiperla no escucho aquella última frase, pues un ataque de pudor le invadió, al encontrarse ante aquel chico de ojos color ónix con solo aquella sugestiva camiseta, la cual definía sus generosos pechos._

_Alzo la mirada con temor y se horrorizo al ver como el Uchiha, la miraba como si nada. En ese momento todo se nublo y se desvaneció. _

_Sasuke suspiro irritado y después de 10 minutos de zarandearla y darle una que otra bofetada, la ojiperla reaccionó al fin._

_-Ya era hora que despertarás.- dijo el Uchiha colocándose en pie._

_Hinata parpadeó un par de veces y bajo la mirada alarmada. Para su sorpresa tenia la chamarra puesta._

_Ante la duda Sasuke habló._

_-Te la coloque de nuevo, si no te desmallarías otra vez.-_

_Aunque el Uchiha menor no entendía mucha el porqué, de la reacción de la chica ojiperla. Pues para Sasuke la chica no estaba nada mal. Aunque se reprendió por el pensamiento._

_-Como sea, vine hablar contigo sobre aquel favor que te hice días atrás.-_

_La joven se reincorporo un poco avergonzada._

_-¿De qué habla?.-_

_-Del día que te salve.- _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Hinata recordó como el Uchiha le explicaba que la necesitaba como compañera para mejorar su taijutsu (sin sospechar que aquello era una farsa, para fastidiar al genio Hyuga) . Para ello que mejor que entrenar, con un miembro del clan Hyuga, le había explicado.

Aquel argumento no convenció de todo a la ojiperla. El motivo por el cual Hinata acepto ayudarle fue el hecho de que Sasuke buscaba lo mismo que ella. El reconocimiento de su padre, cosa que era en parte cierta.

Sasuke al notar a Hinata que estaba demasiado silenciosa, hundida en sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y la observo con detenimiento.

Sus hermosos ojos lavandas, sus pestañas largas, su piel de porcelana fina, aquel estúpido sonrojo que se notaban con frecuencia en la chica, y sus carnosos labios color cereza. Lo único que paso por la mente del Uchiha fue la palabra.

_Hermosa._

Ante aquel pensamiento, el azabache se reprendió mentalmente y frunció el ceño. Pues no sería como el idiota de Kiba o Naruto, el no caería ante una cara bonita. Menos si esa cara era una Hyuga, ese _No_ era el plan.

Miró aquella chamarra que cubría parte de aquel cuerpo, que quizás muchas jovencitas de su edad desearían tener. Ahora entendía al imbécil de Neji Hyuga y su obsesiva sobre protección con ella. Pues no solo poseía un rostro hermoso, si no un cuerpo muy tentador.

_Yo haría lo mismo.-_ pensó.

Y se reprendió nuevamente por mirarla más de la cuenta. Aunque segundo después se encogió en hombros pues que tenia de malo apreciarla, después de todo era un chico.

-Hyuga.-

La chica al oírlo se sobre salto.

-Andando, es tarde.-

Hinata asintió colocándose en pie, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el Uchiha. Fue entonces que este último sintió una chakra que conocía perfectamente, aunque fue solo unos segundos, pues al girar hacia la rama donde le percibió, nadie se encontraba. Se quedo meditando un momento y movió su cabeza en negativa. _¿Por qué él le estaría espiando?._

….

A lo lejos un Joven de cabellos castaños largos y ojos perlas, caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Portaba su uniforme de la Academia un poco desalineado.

El joven quería despejar un poco su mente, pues había algo que le molestaba desde que vio partir a Hinata junto a Inuzuka Kiba. Aun mas por los comentarios de su ahora compañera Tenten.

::::::::::::::::::::::

_Neji, Hinata, Tenten y Rock Lee yacían bajo la sombra de un árbol, degustando el almuerzo que amablemente la ojiperla había preparado para su Nii-san y sus compañeros._

_-Esta delicioso, Hinata-san- dijo Lee_

_-Mu…muchas gracias Lee-san- Asintió agradecida._

_Neji observo como su Melliza, se sonrojaba ante el cumplido, algo muy común en ella._

_-Espero y en un momento libre, puedas enseñarle un poco a Tenten- hablo el Hyuga- Temo que un día, nos intoxique y te arrastre conmigo Hinata-_

_Tenten al oír aquel comentario, saco ágilmente un kunai y lo lanzó contra el castaño. Quien solo movió la cabeza a un lado para esquivarlo, haciendo que el Kunai se clavara en el árbol tras él. Sonrío divertido ante lo sucedido, en cambio Hinata tenía una cara de angustia._

_-Malagradecido- soltó irritada_

_-He dicho la verdad-__ dijo divertido. _

_Tenten estaba a punto de alegar, cuando escucharon una vos bastantes irritante para el gusto de Neji._

_-Hola Hina- gritó el chico._

_- Kiba-kun-_

_Hinata sonrío por inercia al ver a su nuevo amigo.__El Inuzuka se acercaba a él, lugar. Montado en su fiel perro de gran tamaño Akamaru.__Neji frunció el ceño al verlo, por alguna extraña razón el chico le irritaba, aun mas por esa confianza con la que trataba a su tierna hermana. Aquel gesto no paso desapercibido para su compañera. Aquello iba ser muy divertido._

_-Hola chicos.- saludó Kiba._

_-Inuzuka- Neji contestó el saludo._

_Bastardo, engreído.- pensó kiba_

_Y asintió solo por quedar bien con su amiga, pues después de todo era su hermano._

_- Hinata, Kurenai-sensei ha pedido que viniera por ti.- hablo el chico salvaje- debemos entrenar-_

_- Está bien.- Hinata se coloco en pie con el Bentobako (Recipiente del bento) en sus manos, miró a su hermano, que aun no terminaba de almorzar- pero. –_

_-Ve.- Neji se coloco en pie y tomó el recipiente de Hinata- yo me encargo.-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Ve.- _

_Fue lo único que dijo antes de darle un leve empujó para que le obedeciera_

_-Te veo en casa- Añadió_

_Neji miró como su melliza llegaba hasta el Inuzuka, quien con un "arriba" la tomó de la cintura y la subió al lomo de Akamaru, llevándosela con él._

_- Uy, creo que pronto, te dirán cuñado-_

_El Hyuga se giró al oír la vos de Tenten y vio a sus dos compañeros ya en pie y con una expresión zurrona.__  
__-¿De qué habla?- cuestinó._

_-No es obvio-__¡Oh, sí! La expresión de su amigo le gustaba.- Hinata es muy bonita y linda, no creo que Kiba se indiferente a su encanto.- dijo Tenten._

_El ojiperla suspiró irritado.__-Hinata es una niña- Alegó._

_Lee reprimió sus ganas de reír, pues le temía ala irá de su amigo._

_-¿Una niña? Ya notaste lo bien desarrollados, que están sus pe...-_

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero- le interrumpió, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba aquello.- Inuzuka es su compañero, solo es eso.- finalizó._

_-¡Oh! Vamos si no es Kiba, será otro- ella tenía un punto.- Algún día pasará, hasta a la idea.-_

__

Neji bufó al recordar esa ridícula charla, ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia?

_Algún día pasara..._

La vos de castaña, resonaba en su mente, lo cual consiguió irritarlo. Pues tenía razón. Un sabor amargo apareció en sus labios y una extraña sección irritante, invadió su pecho. La idea de compartir a su hermana, no le agradaba para nada.

-¿Neji-kun?.-

Una vos llamo su atención, giró para mirar de quien se trataba. Encontrándose con una linda rubia de ojos azules, quien le saludaba con una hermosa sonrisa. Neji se acercó hasta ella e hizo una reverencia.

-Ino-san, buena tarde.- le saludó.

-Buena tarde.- respondió ante su cortesía.

Neji observo como la chica llevaba un cubeta con flores, y lo cogió tomándola desprevenida.

-Permítame.- le dijo.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró, ante la caballerosidad del Hyuga.

-Muchas gracias.- le sonrío.- Y ¿A dónde se dirigía?.-

-Ha ningún lugar en particular, Ino-san.- respondió.- Solo. Solo quería un momento a solas.-

-Ya veo.-

El Hyuga miró el contenido de la cubeta y observo aquellas rosas color violeta. Sin duda unas rosas únicas. Aquellas flores le hicieron recordar a su madre.

-Son hermosas ¿cierto?.-

El Hyuga la miró y asintió solemne.

-Lo son, Ino-san.- sonrío con ternura

Aquel gesto, le quito el aliento a la Yamanaka.

-Los ojos de mi madre, eran de ese mi color.-

-Debe ser muy bella.- dijo la chica.

-Lo fue.-

La expresión del Hyuga cambio, volviendo a su habitual seriedad.

-Lo siento.- la sonrisa de la chica también se borró.- No sabía.- dijo con tristeza.

La chica desconocía, de aquel tema, pues no era intima amiga de los Hyuga´s. Hasta dudaba que sus compañeros supieran de ello, eran muy reservados. Al menos le entendía, sabía de antemano el dolor de no tener de una madre. Pues ella había perdido a su madre al nacer, y solo le conocía por medio de fotos y por los relatos de su hermano Deidara.

-Descuide.- le dijo con amabilidad.

Ambos llegaron a la floristería Yamanaka. Y Neji colocó justo en la entrada la cubeta. Un incomodo silencio rodeo a los chicos.

-Bueno.- hablo Neji.- debo ir en busca de Hinata.-

-Sí.- dijo incomoda por la imprudencia, que había cometido con el chico. Pero una idea cruzo por la cabeza de Ino y se inclinó para tomar unas cuantas rosas de la cubeta.

- Tomé.- la Yamanaka vio como la observo confundido.- son para su madre. Yo tampoco tengo a mi madre a mi lado.- le sonrío con sinceridad.- pero debe sentirse afortunado pues usted la conoció, no como yo que ni siquiera supe realmente, que es aquello de lidiar con una madre.- bromeó melancólica.

-Ino-san… yo..- trato de decir algo recibiendo las flores.

-No, no diga nada Neji-kun.-maneo sonriente.- son solo flores póngalas en un lindo jarrón, junto a la foto de su madre.-

Neji no sabía que decir. Pues nadie había tenido un gesto como aquel. Y menos uno desinteresado.

-Gracias.-

Neji se acerco a la chica y se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla provocando un ligero rubor.

- No sabe cuánto le agradezco, su gesto.- le sonrío y colocó un beso en su otra mejilla.- este es en nombre de Hinata.-

El joven se alejó e hizo una cortes reverencia, para retomar su camino hacia el distrito Hyuga, dejando a una rubia algo aturdida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke yacía en el jardín trasero de la residencia Uchiha practicando su Jutsu Shuriken. Pues al día siguiente serian sus pruebas de evaluación.

-Sasuke.-

Hablo Itachi desde la puerta corrediza caminando por hacia él. El Uchiha menor no se movió de su posición y siguió con su entrenamiento.

-No crees, que entrenaste lo suficiente el día de hoy.- dijo sereno Itachi.- deberías descansar para estar listo, el día de mañana.-

-No estoy cansado nii-san.- dijo lanzando un par de Shuriken, dando justo en el blanco.

-Pensé que lo estarías.- hablo nuevamente Itachi.- pues estuviste por la tarde entrenando con Hinata-san.-

Sasuke giró para encararlo. Y sonrío de medio lado.

-Entonces no me equivoque.- arqueo una ceja.- eras tú.-

-¿Qué pretendes?.- cuestionó con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

Pues Itachi conocía a la perfección a su hermano menor, y sabia que algo tramaba.

-No sé, de que hablas.- respondió

Itachi suspiró con pesar.

-Está bien, Sasuke solo espero que no trames algo para conseguir la aprobación de mi padre, la cual no necesitas, lo sabes.- su vos fue la más fría que había usado hasta el momento en su hermano menor.- me decepcionaría que hicieras algo tan bajo, como usar a Hinata-san, para sacar información sobre su hermano.-

Sasuke sintió que la mirada de Itachi le traspasaba. Era un maldito genio, le había descubierto con una sola ojeada.

-Y tú que sabes Itachi.-

-¿A caso, me equivoco?.-

- La Hyuga es bella ¿no?.-

-Sasuke, ¿Qué te hace pensar, que debo creer aquel argumento?.-

-Y ¿Por qué no?.- le respondió.- para nadie pasa desapercibida su belleza, incluso tu lo has notado.- lo miró con suspicacia.- ¿Por qué yo no lo notaría?.-

Itachi sonrío dándole la razón, pues él tampoco era inmune a su encanto.

-Ó ¿ acaso sientes… celos?.- sonrío con malicia.

Itachi se acerco a él y con sus dedos índice y anular le dio un golpe en la frente.

-Tonto hermano menor.-le sonrío con amabilidad.- levanta tus cosas cuando termines.-

Se giró en sí. Caminando hacia la residencia Uchiha dejando a Sasuke atrás. Aunque la pregunta iba resonando en su mente.

…

-¿Usted se ha vuelto loco?- dijo Neji visiblemente enfadado.

Era el día de prueba, donde los Jounin y catedráticos de la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Se reunían para evaluar sus equipos Chunnin.

-Neji-san no veo la causa de su molestia- dijo sereno el Uchiha - creo que es lo más correcto que ambos se enfrenten, a que sea con otro compañero su enfrentamiento. Solo usted sabe el límite, para que él daño no sea tan grave en usted.- explicó.

Neji frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a Hinata, quien miraba la escena nerviosa. Itachi Uchiha definitivamente se había vuelto loco, él no la enfrentaría. Le había prometido a su madre protegerla, no dañarla e incluso por ello; hacia un par de días atrás, había discutido por primera vez con su melliza.

Pues la ojiperla había regresado de su entrenamiento cojeando, pues sufrió un desgarre de tendón en el tobillo y aquello preocupó al Hyuga. Pidiéndole a su hermana que desistiera de ser Kunoichi, que debería de regresar a la mansión y aprender sobre el protocolo del clan. Aquello había entristecido a Hinata. Y aquella discusión fue el motivo, por los cual los hermanos, hasta el momento no se habían dirigido la palabra.

-Declino- dijo firme el Hyuga.

Hinata no podía creer que su hermano la menospreciará a tal grado. Siempre le decía que creía en ella. Entonces _¿Por qué no se lo demostraba? ¿Por qué no la enfrentaba para demostrárselo? _El también la creía incompetente como su padre.

Kiba observo de reojo a su amiga, que mordía su labio inferior y su mirada se había vuelto melancólica. Dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Shino, quien tampoco paso desapercibido el gesto de la chica.

Ambos durante esos meses habían logrado conocerla bastante bien y sabían de antemano lo mucho que la ojiperla había trabajado, no solo para tener el reconocimiento de el líder del clan Hyuga, sino también para proteger a Neji. Ambos observaron como la chica dirigió su mano que titiritaba hacia su portakunais y saco uno de este. Y el cambio en su mirada fue evidente para ellos. Aquello los alertó y supieron al instante lo que significaba.

Neji giró en sí, dándole la espalda a Itachi y todos miraron atentos aquella escena. Gai, Tenten y Lee trataban de comprender al joven Hyuga, con su decisión. Pues sabían que Hinata, era lo que más amaba en el mundo y aquella situación quizás estaba de más.

Fue entonces que el Hyuga sintió un proyectil que se dirigía hacia él. Giró a tiempo para atraparlos con sus dedos, justo a milímetros de su rostro. Y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de quien lo había atacado.

- Defiéndete Hermano mío.- dijo Hinata con firmeza.

Neji la miraba absorto. Pues en ese momento vio a la Hinata, que hacía años no veía, la Hinata sin miedos, que no titubeaba ante un reto. La niña que decía que sería una fuerte Kunoichi como su padre (pues así lo describió, su madre Haruhi) y gentil y justa como su madre. Pero no obstante, _¿qué era lo que se proponía?_, que él le dañara. _¿Es que acaso no le quedaba claro, que todo lo que hacía era para cuidar de ella?_. Así como se lo había prometido a su madre. Bien si Hinata no lo entendía, le haría entender. Le haría ver el peligro del mundo shinobi y sobre todo del peligro de estar en una batalla.

Neji tomó la elegante posición del clan Hyuga, al igual que su melliza.

- si es lo que quieres.- dijo el ojiperla

Antes de dirigir el primer ataque hacia ella.

.

.

.

.

_Hola! Sé que no tengo disculpa pero no tiene idea de cómo luche con este capi, aclaro algo en este capi mi beta Sasha545 no pudo ayudarme, más bien me tome la libertan de publicar sin ella, solo esta vez aunque agradezco mucho la ayuda de __**Anne – claire**__ pues fue muy linda al darme su opinión y ayuda…_

_Espero no demorar al próximo haré mi mayor esfuerzo…_

_Gracias a…_

_Juli, JeanuDeiXzz,tania, Tails Powers, Kisoto, Okashira Janet, KANAME, Mery, Mitsuky092, aLI1895, Anne Thompson, Mary , mafe , sakusa, hinatalove14. Magic ann love, Magiu, change-4ever, Alaysa Tsuki_

_Mis recomendaciones:_

_**Sasha545 : EL precio de la paz (ItaHina)**_

_**Okashira Janet: Latidos Sepultados (GaaHina)**_

_Excelentes fic en serio se los recomiendo._

_Bueno igual si quieren pasar y leer mis nuevos fics__**…" KONOHA ARTS "(SasuHina, NejiShion), "Ojo Blanco " (SasuHina "leve ItaHina") y "DESPERTAR" (NejiHina).**__ Estaré agradecida por su opinión.._

_Abrazos y bendiciones. Nuevamente una disculpa…_

_**::Shaoran::**_


End file.
